Los simuladores
by xjapan
Summary: No importa lo difícil que sea una situación ellos siempre tienen la solución con solo un simulacro
1. Chapter 1

Los_ simuladores_

_Capitulo uno _

_El vengador infantil_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada este es un fic que se me ocurrio basándome en la serie mexicana "los simuladores" haciendo una pequeña versión personal espero les guste_

Normalmente la primaria es una etapa muy agradable de las vida de los niños, sin embargo suele suceder que en los últimos años llega la adolescencia y por supuesto algunos son blanco de las burlas de otros .

—oye cuatro ojos— decía un jovencito italiano a un joven canadiense

—n-no quiero problemas Luciano

— pero si somos amigos ,es más te daré la mano — sin embargo esta lo electrocutó mientras que sus amigos lo tiraron al lodo — jajaja eres un tonto

—¡Oye, ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a los demás ?!— un joven euroasiático mejor conocido como Da Silva lo encaro —¡ Se creen muy rudos porque son muchos verdad!

— mejor ni te metas chinito— no sabes con quién te metes — dicho esto se fue con sus amigos a lo que el joven se acercó al canadiense

—¿Estás bien?

— si, estoy bien gracias— el jovencito se fue

—¡Que poca ma...!

— ¡ Shun ¿Que es ese lenguaje?! — pregunto una rusa

—lo siento Anya pero es que...

— lo sé pero mejor ni lo intentes Luciano es el hijo de un mafioso muy poderoso, se que da coraje que nadie pueda ponerle un alto ,me da lastima por el chico Matthew

— ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso creo que se de alguien que si puede ponerle un alto

Más tarde

—y bien Da Silva ¿Para que necesitabas verme? — pregunto un hombre de origen alemán

— espero no ser inoportuno Bieldmitsh verás hay un niño cerca de la universidad que está en los últimos años de primaria y ya sabes , hay quienes lo tomaron como chivo expiatorio tu sabes las serías consecuencias que eso puede ocasionar y pensé que podríamos hacer un operativo para ayudarlo

—¿Y quién se va a hacer cargo de los costos del operativo ? ,Shun tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo trabajamos no somos hermanos de la caridad

— lo sé Ludwing, yo me haré cargo de los gastos tengo dinero ahorrado

El alemán conocía muy bien al más joven de sus compañeros y sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era prácticamente imposible que se lo pudieran sacar y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacer lo que el el consideraba justo —*suspiro* tomaremos el caso no te cobraremos la logística pero si la mano de obra

— se lo agradezco

Al día siguiente

—¿Joder aquí vamos a trabajar ahora? — decía un italiano llamado Lovino Vargas

— en lo que nos entregan la oficina — dijo el alemán —¿Honda que averiguaste?

El japonés de nombre Kiku Honda se levantó y respondió— nuestro cliente Matthew Kirkland estudia el sexto grado de primaria y constantemente es blanco de las burlas de sus compañeros llamándolo cuatro años nerd ñoño etc fanático de el anime y los cómics tiene una colección de super héroes entre los cuales figuran los x men y Dragón ball es un excelente dibujante y por supuesto entre sus dibujos destacan los super héroes y está chica Julchen de quien esta enamorado,sus compañeros no lo integran a las actividades escolares y por supuesto el no hace nada para integrarse constantemente es blanco de las burlas en especial de este chico Luciano Vargas, constantemente se la pasa en internet chateando con sus amigos cambiando de sobrenombre al menos una vez a la semana

—¿Que sabemos de los padres?

— el padre Arthur Kirkland trabaja en una agencia de publicidad la madre Francine Bonnefoy obsesionada con la belleza pronto pondrá un salón de belleza, por supuesto no tienen tiempo para Matthew lo cual complica las cosas

—vaya es un caso complicado— dijo una mexicana de nombre Lucía Fernandez — ¿Vargas estás bien?

_flashback_

— oye Vargas deja de tragar tanta pasta — decía un joven y le aventó una cubeta de agua

—¡Jones Allen Jones tienes un reporte! — grito la maestra

Fin del flashback

—si,si maldición estoy bien ¿Quien cojones se hará cargo de los costos del operativo?

—yo lo haré — respondió el más joven de los ahí presentes

—bien entonces como que pongamos manos a la obra tipos — dijo una polaca de nombre Felka Lukasewiks

—se los agradezco mucho

— descuida chaval bueno a trabajar — dijo una española que respondía al nombre de Isabel Fernández Carreiro

Al día siguiente en la escuela

—director ya llegó el grupo de personas de el ministerio mundial de la educación

—ya los atiendo — respondió aquel hombre mientras las personas que no eran otros que los simuladores entraron — y bien aquí están las personas que pidieron — dijo el director— el personal docente de nuestra escuela

— es un gusto señores ,mi nombre es Mónica Santana , verán la razón de nuestra visita es porque tenemos un proyecto educativo con el fin de que los jóvenes se introduzcan más a la lectura y escritura ,quienes me acompañan son el señor Adolf Frank escritor de origen alemán quien se encuentra en colaboración con historiadores de todo el mundo para dar voz a las víctimas del Holocausto judío , el señor Akira Toriyama hijo quien se encuentra detrás de Dragón ball Super y en colaboración con Toei Animation

—disculpe ,dijo ¿Akira Toriyama hijo? Vaya Dragón ball es uno de mis mangas favoritos

— y la serie es buena

— el señor Primitivo Benedetti — al presentarlo el italiano la fulminó con la mirada — escritor y novelista , también a mi lado se encuentra la señorita Natalia Arlovskaya quien está en colaboración con HBO y la serie Chernovil , la señorita Ana Torroja escritora reconocida en España y por último pero no menos importante el señor Paolo Dos Santos dibujante de Marvel Comics

—por supuesto esto será exclusivamente para los chavales de sexto grado de primaria ya que se considera que está edad es ideal para la creatividad — dijo la española

—se hará un concurso de disfraces e historias — dijo la polaca — el ganador tendra su historia publicada y si nombre en ella así mismo su grupo tendrá una remuneración económica

Así se hizo el concurso todos los estudiantes entraron y presentaron a su super héroe algunos más creativos que otros

— nosotros somos los "engañadores" mediante a operativos resolvemos problemas y engañamos a quienes los causan

— algunos son creativos y otros inventan cualquier tontería — dijo el director cosa que molesto a los simuladores

—el héroe que represento es el vengador infantil... De día sus compañeros le hacen burla pero de noche sale a combatir el mal y proteger a todos los que son humillados como el

Más tarde

Comenzó la fase dos del operativo haciéndolo quedar como el mejor en los deportes y relacionándolo con famosos como Crhis Evans en secreto para que fuera popular con las chicas finalmente llegó el momento de "la final del concurso"

—bueno , el jurado ha tomado una decisión se les recuerda a los participantes que sus historias serán publicadas y sus nombres estarán en las portadas bien aquí están los finalistas tenemos a Miss Tic Tac y el Vengador infantil , bueno aquí va uno para Miss Tic Tac el segundo para el vengador infantil,el tercero es para Miss Tic Tac otro para Miss Tic Tac otro para Miss Tic Tac otro para el vengador infantil el siguiente es para el vengador infantil umm parece que hay un empate y el voto que desempatar es para el vengador infantil muchas felicidades Matt

—menos mal que nosotros votamos por el vengador infantil— dijo Ludwing

— disculpe Bieldmitsh san yo vote por miss Tic Tac ,me pareció más creativo

— Honda como que pusiste en riesgo el operativo

— discúlpeme Lukasewiks san pero no voy en contra de mis principio

Claro que aún faltaba la fase tres y última del operativo poner a los abusadores en su lugar tanto Shun como Kiku se hicieron pasar por los amigos de Luciano con el supuesto fin de jugarle una broma a Matth sin embargo al momento de eso Luciano y sus amigos salieron perjudicados y nunca supieron quienes estaban detrás de todo

Tiempo después

— Da Silva ... Maldición no es que me importes ni nada pero no tienes que cubrir tu solo el costo del operativo — dijo el italiano seriamente

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente Vargas? — pregunto el joven

— yo te ayudaré joder pero nadie debe saber de dónde salió este dinero

—se lo agradezco mucho pero ¿Porque?

— no lo sé maldición... Pero me cayó bien en niño — tiempo después desapareció pues tenía un asunto más que atender tomo un taxi que lo llevó a un centro de llamadas telefónicas — disculpa busco a Allen Jones

— en el último cubículo

— gratze ... ¿Allen Jones?

— si, ¿Y usted es?

— Lovino Vargas generación 2009-2012

— ¡No lo puedo creer Vargas ... Deja de — no pudo decir más porque el italiano lo saco con una pistola

—¡Puede que hayan pasado muchos años bastardo pero yo no lo olvido te quedan cuatro segundos de vida cuatro ... Tres ... Dos ... Uno ! — afortunadamente su pistola no tenía balas si no agua — jajajaja Jones ya te hiciste en los calzones

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 2_

_El baquetón _

_Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y las sugerencias espero les guste_

En una casa de la ciudad se escucha la siguiente conversación — Minerva dentro de poco van a pasar por nosotros

—¿Es necesario gritar viejo?

— vaya hasta que despiertas — dijo el hombre —¿Hasta a que hora estuvieron ?

— estábamos viendo la final de la Champions

—¿A las tres de la mañana?

— la final era en Japón

— ya Diego deja de molestar al niño que está cansado de todo lo que estudia — dijo la madre como si nada

—¡Claro, estuvo estudiando el pago por evento y claro,como yo pago el pago por evento el mes pasado fue mucho dinero!

— ya ya si extrañas tu dinero descuentamelo de mi mesada

El hombre ya preparado fue a donde su hijo — es la boda de tu primo ¿No vas a ir? — pregunto extrañado

— ¿Y ver a otro soldado caído? —dijo con repugnancia — no gracias

—Diego, al menos haz un esfuerzo por tu madre ,ella dice que no le importa pero seguro que le gustaría que fueras — suspiro cansado ya que el primo de ese "joven" era 10 años más joven que su hijo el cual no tenía ningún interés de trabajar ni mucho menos de salirse de su casa

—ahi le dan el pésame de mi parte

En la boda

Un hombre portugués se acercó a aquel hombre—¿Pasa algo? ¿Problemas con su esposa ?

—no Paulo ,entre Minerva yo ya no hay nada ni siquiera problemas, es Diego ah diferencia de tu hijo no tiene ninguna intención de irse de la casa ahora resulta que quiere estudiar letras imagínate se va a seguir hasta el doctorado y para entonces ya tendré 80 años — suspiro cansado— ya estuvo que el estuvo con nosotros de por vida y contra eso no hay nada que hacer

— pues quizás no todo este perdido Shun y yo conocemos a unas personas que pueden ayudar cuando se cree que ya no hay nada que hacer

Al día siguiente

—buenas tardes , señor Hernández le pedí que fuera puntual

— disculpe señor Bieldmitsh ,mi hijo se llevó el auto y ...

—venga vamos a dar una vuelta — dijo el alemán con calma

— nunca le pedí que trabajará quería que tuviera mejores condiciones que yo, me convertí en padre a los 22 y tuve que dejar mi carrera de periodismo *suspiro* no quería que Dieguito dejara sus estudios a medias pero esto ha sobrepasado todos los límites

—¿Porque no le pide que se vaya de su casa?

— ya lo he hecho pero siempre logra hacer que su madre interceda por el , y no es el dinero no, es que no vamos a estar con el siempre y ¿Que va a ser de el cuando eso suceda?

—esta bien señor Hernández, lo vamos a ayudar como pago nos dará lo que gastaría en la manutención de Dieguito más un poco más por la logística y además de colaborar con nosotros de ves en cuando

—¿Y si no se logra?

— nuestro trabajo está garantizado ,más bien debería pensar si realmente quiere que el se vaya de la casa porque una vez que lo saquemos no va a volver

Más tarde en la oficina de los simuladores

— Da Silva, Honda ¿Que averiguaron ?— pregunto el alemán

El más joven de los ahi presentes se acomodó los anteojos y respondío — Diego Hernández Solís terminó con todos los créditos en la carrera de química sin embargo no se tituló , oí posteriormente estudio la carrera de Física de la cual si se tituló y de hecho llegó al doctorado , desde los cuatro años está en la escuela y no ha vivido solo

— el muy baquetón — dijo el italiano molesto

— pese a todos sus estudios cada vez le va a ser más difícil conseguir empleo puesto que por razones obvias se enfrenta a candidatos más jóvenes y con mucha más experiencia laboral — continúo el japonés

— no entiendo , no entiendo si yo tuve problemas con Isabel porque desde los 14 me quería ir a vivir sola — dijo la mexicana a lo que su prima la miro con desdén

— no me lo recuerdes

—¿Tiene novia? — pregunto el alemán

— nunca le duran — respondio el joven euroasiático — siempre busca chicas mucho más jóvenes que el que le huyen al compromiso su último trabajo fue en la época de los 90 como mensajero en una editorial en el cual duro menos de una quincena su más grande pasión es el fútbol que comparte con dos amigos más jóvenes que el

—¿En que liga juega? — pregunto la polaca

—en ninguna — respondío el japonés — pero puede pasar días viendo partidos en especial si son del Barcelona

— genial otro bastardo — replicó el italiano

— el operativo consiste en no solo sacarlo de la casa si no que su madre no lo retenga ¿Que más?

— sus padres siempre compartieron ideas de la izquierda de hecho se conocieron en una manifestación, todos los veranos enviaban a su hijo a Cuba a el campamento de los pioneritos — continúo el japonés

—hasta que edad?— Pregunto el alemán

—hasta los 15 al siguiente año hubiera tenido que ir al servicio y no quiso nunca se cansa de repetir que su primer amor fue una chica de su campamento que conoció en el camaway — respondío el adolescente del grupo

— ¿Y no se habrá ido a la cama wey — insinuó la mexicana

—lo dudo Lu Chan son muy jóvenes

— osea como que a mí no me queda la menor duda mirale la cara

— ¿Que queréis decir con eso tía? — pregunto Isabel

— bueno como que a los adolescentes les cambia la cara cuando tienen su primera relación quizás nadie más lo haya notado Carreiro porque el único adolescente que conocemos como que aún es muy inocente

— y más le vale seguir así — replicó la ibérica

—¿Podrían dejarse de comentarios sexistas y dejarnos continuar ? — dijo el chico bastante sonrojado — su madre Minerva Solís quedó huérfana de madre desde muy joven

— eso explica que el sobreproteja a su hijo

— o quizás tenga mucho amor para dar como para un solo hijo

—maldicion Da Silva tu nivel de cursilería está llegando a un grado inverosímil

—bien , necesito que consigan un cuarto de azotea de al menos 10 pisos también necesitamos cartas de su universidad y sellos de Cuba Fernández ¿Crees poder parecerte ?

—¿ A cual de los dos?

— si te es posible a los dosv

Tiempo después le llegó una notificación de la universidad para citarlo con respecto a la carrera Ludwing se hizo pasar por el decano indicándole que no había lugar para la licenciatura para el ya que contaba con dos carreras y un doctorado sin embargo le ofreció el doctorado en Macau a lo que se negó y también le ofreció un programa piloto a lo cual también se negó pero el el operativo acaba de iniciar

— el bebé acaba de llegar viene con sus compañeritos — dijo el italiano vigilando

_—perfecto Vargas comienza la fase dos del operativo _

En la casa tocaron la puerta y grande fue la sorpresa de la madre al ver a quién estaba parada en la puerta — disculpe busco al señor Diego Hernández — dijo la chica que no era otra más que Lucía

—¿Quien lo busca ?

— dígale que soy su hija

La pobre mujer casi se desmaya tiempo después su marido apareció extrañado —¿Que pasa?

— ESO ES LO QUE PREGUNTO YO ¿QUE PASA ESTA MUJER DICE SER TU HIJA ?

— no no puede ser si mi papá es mucho más joven disculpe no hay otro Diego Hernández aquí ?

Al poco tiempo la chica entrego una carta en la que su supuesta madre decía que la enviaba porque no quería estudiar y si haber si una figura paterna la hacia cambiar de opinión claro que Diego hijo puso resistencia mientras la chica fácilmente se ganaba el cariño de su "abuela"

Las cosas se fueron complicando para Diego a tal grado de que la fase tres y última fue más sencilla ya que él tomó la decisión de irse claro que ahora venía la parte complicada sacar a Lucía de la casa del cliente por supuesto que ella junto a Shun Isabel Felka y Lovino planearon todo

—¡¿Que es todo ese escándalo?! — pregunto la mujer

— señora ¿Usted conoce a esta mujer? — pregunto el italiano

—porsupuesto que la conozco es mi nieta

— señora, tenemos órdenes para deportarla por estancia ilegal en el país

—escuche aunque haya nacido en Cuba tanto su papá cómo nosotros sus abuelos tenemos residencia en este país

— la señorita se llama Lorena de la Garza ciudadana de puerto Rico llegó a México con visa de turista

— tenemos tres denuncias de familias a las que engaño diciendo que era su pariente

—pero yo lo he llegado a querer como mis abuelitos

— ya fue suficiente maldición vámonos

Tiempo después

—mesero ¿Tendrá fuego? ¿Cómo va la literatura?

— no tengo mucho tiempo de sentarme a leer y mucho menos a escribir

— ya lo encontrará recuerde que si no entrega la novela se queda sin cuarto y sin trabajo

— no el cuarto no , necesito tiempo he acomulado muchas experiencias

— de acuerdo ¿Quiere un puro? Son cubanos

— no cubano nada

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

Los_ simuladores_

_Capitulo 3 _

_El colaborador extraterrestre_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

—aiya la competencia no es leal aru ¿De dónde diablos saco que la espíabamos aru? — dijo un hombre chino dueño de una tienda de electrónica que ya bastantes problemas como para ahora soportar a una ex empleada suya que puso su competencia eso no estaba mal lo que estaba mal era la competencia desleal que se había convertido en una guerra y casi lo obliga a cerrar , la situación se volvio insostenible cuándo por arte de magia la tienda de Yao fue destruida

—¿ Estás seguro que fue ella tío Yao?

— por supuesto que fue ella aru ¿Quien más podría ser sin robar nada aru? Temo que ella ganó y voy a tener que cerrar

— no es necesario hacerlo ... Conozco a unas personas que pueden ayudar amm su forma de trabajar es extraña pero son bastante listos

Más tarde

Lucía y Felka se encontraban en el centro comercial cuando recibieron una llamada — diga ... De acuerdo Bieldmitsh vamos para allá

Kiku por su parte estaba intentando dibujar un manga nuevo cuando escucho su celular — moshi moshi Bieldmitsh san de acuerdo voy para allá

Lovino estaba en su clase de latín — si que ... Maldición macho patatas ¿No puede ser otro día? Joder con ustedes voy para allá

Isabel estaba cultivando tomates — hola vaya que me estaba aburriendo voy para allá

Y por último el más joven del grupo se encontraba estudiando — ni hao de acuerdo avisaré en casa e iré para allá.

Mientras.

— aiya aru ¿Que lugar es este?

—aqui señor Wang

— esa loca era empleada mía sin embargo no supo hacer su trabajo era bastante irresponsable y tuve que despedirla ahora intenta vengarse de mi mediante a una comparecencia desleal la gota que derramó el vaso fue que destruyó mi tienda

— señor Wang le aseguro que en cuanto terminemos esa chica no solo dejara de ser problema si no que pagara cada centavo que le debe sin embargo usted tendrá que pagar el costo del operativo.

Más tarde

—Emily Jones estudio hasta el primer semestre de la universidad pero terminó aburriendose y estudio una carrera corta de electrónica , despedida de su primer empleo debido a que hacía cosas turbias dentro del local

— le pedí a Shun Kun que entrara a su computadora y ahi encontró que durante mucho tiempo ha estado obsesiónada con el tema de los ovnis y extraterrestres

—eso puede ser útil tengo una idea

Tiempo después

—todo esto es muy extraño la puerta de mi casa estaba abierta y.

—¿No sé llevaron nada? — pregunto un policía a la chica

— me encargo a partir de aquí — dijo la mexicana quien apareció disfrazada junto con otra chica de origen boliviano quien fuera colaboradora del grupo — agente Mónica Santana y Rebeca Linares FBI tenemos autorización para trabajar en el país haremos un peritaje de rutina en su casa para saber que es lo que ocurre

—¿Pero que es lo que buscan ?— pregunto la americana

— en cuanto tengamos los resultados se lo diremos a su debido tiempo — dijo la boliviana

—chicas no quiero ser grosera pero están en mi casa y debo saber lo que ocurre — las dos mujeres salieron del lugar a reunirse con el alemán

— de acuerdo pero ustedes se harán responsables

— escuche Jones logramos hablar con nuestro supervisor el nos sugirió que usted fuera colaboradora foránea necesitamos a alguien que sepa reconocer el terreno

—de acuerdo ¿Pero que va a pasar?

— acompañenos — dijo la mexicana nosotras estamos encargadas del proyecto Pheonix creemos que esta semana obtendremos un objeto que dará inicio al descubrimiento de vida extraterrestre

— puede ser , una parte de la nave principal , una especie de mineral o incluso la caja de Pandora

— en realidad no lo sabemos pero sabemos que ahí está

—chicas parece que tenemos compañía.

Mientras

—no voy a salir así — se quejaba el joven asiático mientras Felka e Isabel terminaban de caracterizarlo

— osea como que quédate quiero Shuny esto solo será por el operativo

—calma chaval además el hecho de que seas un extraterrestre no quiere decir que no seas atractivo ¿Ahora recuerdas como lo practicamos ?

— se supone que soy un príncipe arquleano no es así

— así es listo suerte chaval

El joven no tenía mucha diferencia solo le pintaron la piel de color dorado y el cabello negro vistiéndolo con un extraño uniforme militar color azul y por supuesto le quitaron los lentes y se los cambiaron por unos contactos rojos

Mientras la mexicana simulaba que llamaba a su gente el asiático parecía huir de algo o de alguien

—he is an..

— si eso parece— dijo la boliviana

— Beca creo que viene hacia nosotras — Emily noto que el supuesto extraterrestre las había visto

— intentare hablar con el — dijo lo que no contó fue con esto ya que al acercarse el joven le dio un beso corto en los labios _¿"Esto es parte del operativo o Da Silva lo improviso?" _

_— _lo lamento no quise incomodar ,mi cultura aprende el idioma atravez del contacto físico

— hey pues el inglés es un idioma universal

— por ahora prefiero solo el español ya que en mi planeta note que es el idioma más hablado necesito su ayuda

Tiempo después el les explico que supuestamente su planeta había escondido una especie de galaxia y si sus enemigos la encontraban podría causar un desastre galáctico había logrado convencerlos de que esconder esa galaxia

— en Estados Unidos

—¿Segura Jones?

Yes amm yo tengo una propiedad ahí puedo mover mi negocio para allá ahí nadie de le ocurrirá buscar ya que está muy custodiado

Y así inicio el viaje con el supuesto objeto

— recuerde Jones ni una palabra de esto con nadie ni siquiera con el gobierno de su país

— no hay problema ¿Que hay de nuestro amigo?

— Linares se encargará de el mucha suerte Jones

Finalmente se fue y el operativo ya estaba concluido

Más tarde

— así que fue algo que tú improvisate

— algo así disculpa si te incomode — ahora el se sonrojo — Morales... Reto quisiera compensarte por ello ¿Me aceptarías una invitación a almorzar?

— de acuerdo y Shun ... No seas tan formal solo dime Eva ¿Esta bien?

— de acuerdo Eva — respondío con una sonrisa leve aunque cuando Eva se fue Felka y Lucy cómo era su costumbre comenzaron a molestar

— ¿Entonces Morales besa bien? — pregunto Lucy haciendo que se sonrojara

Aunque quizás era algo que el esperaba

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 4_

_Workhacolic _

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

En una casa se encontraba una familia viviendo una típica situación, aunque no era tan típica pues el padre de familia siempre estaba muy ocupado para convivir con ellos .

—no se te olvide que hoy es el festival de Peter — decía la esposa

—descuida llegaré — dijo el hombre

—Benwald es enserio

— si, te llamaré

El hombre se dirigió a su trabajo y ahí le pidió a su secretaria que le recordara del festival sin embargo pese a que está lo hizo no llego tuvo que llamar a su mujer para pedir disculpas ,claro que su mujer se puso furiosa

—¡ Quedamos en que si vendrías!

— lo siento Micaela son compromisos a los que no podía faltar

—¡Claro el no siempre es para nosotros, un día tus hijos van a estar en la universidad y ni siquiera los reconocerás!

— mira te prometo que iremos de vacaciones

—¡Tu nunca tienes vacaciones!

Tiempo después

— hay amiga ya ni siquiera corras ya terminó — dijo Isabel quien llevaba a su hermanito Antonio

—¿Ya terminó?

— venga decidme qué sucede

— ya no se qué hacer amiga, ya lo intente todo Benewald es un workhacolic

—¿Ya le has puesto un ultimátum?

— le he puesto como 20

— umm tengo una idea

Isabel le contó la situación a sus amigos y Ludwing la cito en un teatro —les advierto que el operativo es algo caro y ustedes tendrán que participar muy bien la función va a comenzar

Más tarde

— Da Silva Honda ¿Que tenemos?

Benwald Oxestierna 38 años arquitecto a tiempo más que completo por la mañana evalúa los trabajos pendientes y a mediodía se contacta con posibles clientes por lo general come solo con una libreta de apuntes por si tiene que apuntar algo , da clases en la universidad tres veces por semana y aunque se lleva con sus alumnos y en más de una ocasión lo han invitado a tomar cerveza siempre alega tener un trabajo urgente. Por la noche antes de dormir pasa en limpio todos los apuntes

— osea que ese tal Oxestierna no va a fiestas ,no juega billar ,no se echa una canita al aire ¿Pues que está enfermo o que? — Preguntó Lucy

—esta obsesionado con las casas de playa pero no para su disfrute , tiene como cliente a un futbolista uruguayo que juega en ligas europeas

—¿Sabemos quién?

— no ,hay un dato importante al parecer perdió un reloj que le regaló su padre cuando era niño es un hecho del que se arrepiente ya que nunca lo pudo recuperar.

— Vargas ¿Puedes obtener un reloj similar?

—¿Tenemos foto?

— tenemos foto

— si tenemos foto tenemos reloj

— osea como que también tenemos palomitas y no tenemos cine

—un dato particular ,la única vez que le ha demostrado celos a su esposa es cuando habla de un novio de origen portugués que conoció en Europa solo fue un verano pero lo recuerda con gran brillo en sus ojos

—ya se por donde vas bambino a mi me sale muy bien el acento portugués

— yo creo que deberíamos buscar a alguien que si lo hablé

Tiempo después comenzó el operativo Shun convencio a su padre de haberse pasar por un empresario portugués para solicitar que el arquitecto contryera una casa en la playa justamente cuando el y su esposa celebraban su aniversario de bodas

En ese momento el portugués se apareció en su casa —veo que estamos de fiesta ¿Porque brindamos?

—¡Por el maldito trabajo! — dijo la esposa molesta — desea pasar

— claro ¿Que celebramos?

— intentábamos celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas

— oye pudiste haberlo dicho un aniversario no se deja de celebrar amm te llamo desde Portugal.

—no ya está aquí tome algo — en ese momento comenzó a marearse y finalmente se quedó dormido

— listo Bieldmitsh

—_Da Silva Morales Honda y Fernández ya están listos comienza la fase dos_

Mientras

— luces muy bien de blanco — dijo Eva al joven que se sonrojo demasiado

—muchas gracias tu también luces muy linda

—oigan ustedes dos estence listos que ya lo van a traer

— bien ¿Están listos? Recuerden como lo practicamos aquí viene

Luego de que estuviera en el lugar se escucha esta conversación — estamos perdiendo tiempo hay muchas personas que nos necesitan — dijo la mexicana fingiendo molestia

— pero todos necesitamos una oportunidad además ya conoces las reglas — respondío el japonés

— está despertando — dijo la boliviana — por favor no se asuste

— este reloj se lo regaló su padre¿No es así? — Preguntó el euroasiático

—si, pero ¿Donde estoy ? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

— por favor no se altere aquí solo hay paz

— pero no puedo morir tengo mucho trabajo

— y una familia — dijo la mexicana —la que lo va a extrañar

—señor Oxestierna— dijo el joven — estás cosas no avisan simplemente pasan ... Por favor no trate de buscar una explicación nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarle

— si nos permite ayudarle — dijo Eva — lo comprendería mejor

— ¿Comprender que?

— lo que pasa es que no puede soltarlo

—¿Soltar que?

— su cuerpo — dijo el japonés — es un proceso lo sabemos

—¡ Si pero ya se está tardando! — dijo la mexicana

— necesita verlo — respondío el adolescente

— no creo que sea buena idea — dijo la chica

— yo creo que necesita verlo para poder soltarlo

— ¡Imagina que llegara a tocar algo o peor aún a alguien!

— ¡No creo que le haga eso a su familia!

El hombre comenzó a impacientarse por la discusión de los supuestos ángeles —¡De qué están hablando!

—escuche señor Oxestierna — dijo el más joven aparentando seriedad — en este momento lo están despidiendo , si usted llegará a tocar a alguien puede provocar una grieta en el tiempo incluso podría provocar que esa persona pudiera olvidar que usted existio alguna vez

— si comprende la situación ¿Verdad? — dijo la mexicana aparentemente molesta

—¿Aún así quiere presenciar su funeral ? — Pregunto la boliviana

—si

Lo llevaron a su supuesto funeral indicándole que nadie podía verlo y que el no podía tocar a nadie aunque notaron algo más —¿ Que curioso porque no hay nadie?— Pregunto el asiático menor dando pauta a su padre para entrar en escena

— siento no haberlo conocido mejor , dicen que era un gran arquitecto — dijo aquel hombre dando el pésame

Mientras tanto con los angelitos y el "difunto" volvieron a donde comenzaron y de nuevo comenzaron a discutir .

—no lo entiendo normalmente con el funeral basta pero ...

—¡Se está aferrando ! — dijo la mujer estando aún más enojada —¡ Tenemos que hacerlo a mi manera!

— por favor déjenos intentarlo — dijo la chica tratando de calmarla

— concuerdo —dijo el asiático mayor — saben lo que sufre un espíritu errante

—¡Se los dije quien sabe a dónde nos está llevando!

Aparecieron en un café —¿A donde nos llevó?

— es el café Sao Paulo ahí me le declare a Micaela— dijo recordando aquella escena

— es mejor irnos ,nos trajo dos meses después y quién sabe que pase — dijo el más joven

— no esperen

Sin embargo ahí presencio algo que no le agrado nada pues el hombre portugués estaba intentando cortejar a su esposa los celos fueron tales que por poco causar un desastre y los "ángeles" tuvieron que llevarlo de vuelta

—¡¿QUE LES DIJE ?! NO PUEDE TOCAR NADA YA BASTA OXESTIERNA DELE VUELTA A LA PÁGINA SE TERMINO — grito la mexicana

— no queda tiempo hay que actuar de prisa

— será mejor que le mostremos eso ... Y será lo último — una vez dicho esto se ve a dos jóvenes hablando uno era más joven que otro

—¿Peter y no has pensado en estudiar arquitectura?— Pregunto el más joven

—olvidalo ,no quiero ser un workhacolic como mi padre

—yo ni lo conocí

— no te perdiste de mucho , lo único que recuerdo fue un buenas noches Peter buenos días Peter y hasta ahí

En ese momento Benwald había comprendido que había perdido lo importante su familia, cuando llegó el supuesto momento imploro una segunda oportunidad y finalmente quedó inconsciente

Tiempo más tarde despertó en un hospital — menos mal que está bien — dijo el italiano — nos dio un buen susto

—¿Se pondrá bien doctor? — Pregunto Micaela

— descuide se pondrá bien

Sin embargo los ángeles volvieron a aparecer — ahí tiene si oportunidad

—por favor no la desaproveche

—lo estaremos vigilando

Finalmente el operativo concluyó con éxito pues ahora ya tenía más tiempo para su familia

Más tarde

—estoy muy cansada — dijo Lucy

— también yo, fue como si hubieramos hecho una película— respondío Eva

—¿Saben que lamento? — Preguntó Shun viendo a sus compañeros

—¿Que Shun Kun?

— que está película haya sido para un solo espectador

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 5 _

_Atentado terrorista_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y por la idea espero les guste_

—ya van cuatro veces en esta semana aru ... Cuatro computadoras hakeadas he intentado todo temo que si esto sigue así voy a tener que retirarme .

La situación era ya insostenible Alfred Jones y Yao Wang eran rivales comerciales sin embargo el primero no dejaba de molestar al último

— aceptalo old man ( viejo) el futuro es hoy y yo soy el futuro

— sigue hablando y voy a romperte la cara — alguien había llegado a la tienda de Yao

— ¿Tu y cuántos más mocoso? — dijo aquel llendose de ahí

— Shun aru ... No vale la pena pelear con el y menos a golpes

—¿Porque no lo denuncias tío?

— ya lo intente el tiene amigos en el ejército aru ,no hay nada que se pueda hacer

_ ¿A sí ? Pues yo también tengo amigos y créeme nos ayudarán.

Más tarde

_No es necesario que me explique nada señor Wang, su sobrino me ha puesto al tanto de la situación. Lo veo en la terminal de autobuses porfavor sea puntual ._

— veo que la puntualidad es una cualidad de familia

—¿Señor Bieldmitsh?

— veo que la situación es crítica, cuénteme ¿Desde cuándo está ocurriendo está situación?

— todo comenzó cuando el primer dueño de la empresa rival murió y su hijo la heredó ,el cree que todo aquel que no esté de acuerdo con sus ideas es terrorista empezando por sus rivales comerciales claro, ha hecho todo para dejarme en la ruina aru y creo que lo está logrando

—muy bien señor Wang , tomaremos el caso usted tendrá que hacer el pago del operativo además de una cantidad similar por la logística y la mano de obra ,el resto lo pondría colaborando al igual que su sobrino con nosotros claro si es que usted está de acuerdo con la tarifa

—¿Y esta garantizado aru ? Les aclaro que no quiero que lo maten aru

— nuestro método no es ese señor Wang, descuide nuestro trabajo está garantizado

Más tarde

— Alfred F Jones 24 años soltero y sin hijos

— gracias a Dios

— heredó la compañía de su padre hace poco menos de un par de años ,en ese tiempo se ha dedicado a hakear y espiar a sus rivales entre ellos nuestro cliente , Yao Wang su mayor rival comercial

— osea como que no le gusta el chisme no — dijo Felka con ironía.

—¿Tiene debilidades? — Preguntó Ludwing

— solo una , vive obsesionado con la paranoia de que la gran mayoría de los extranjeros son terroristas ladrones etcétera especial quienes son de descendencia asiática , árabe o latina

—no me sorprende que haya tomado eso para molestar a mi tío

— tiene un trauma de la niñez con Dora la exploradora .

—jajaja no manches en serio?

—¿ Cuando será la próxima exposición de ciencia y tecnología?

— está programada para el viernes

— Da Silva ,Morales hablen con sus profesores y compañeros de clase diganles que adelanten la exposición para dentro de dos días , ¿Braginsky se encuentra disponible?

— si creo que sí

— lo necesitamos , Vargas consigue una lista de empleados de Jones especialmente quienes sean de descendencia asiática o latina con quiénes haya tenido algún conflicto , Fernández ¿Crees poder parecerte?

—¿A quien a Dora? Me canso

—¿Tenemos bombas molotov?

— las consigo

— Honda Carreiro intenten conseguir pistolas de juguete también necesitamos que Yong Soo se haga pasar por un terrorista norcoreano , necesitaremos pasaporte y un boleto de avión para Inglaterra ,Da Silva trata de convencer a tus profesores de no comprar absolutamente nada de Jones todos tienen que voltear a ver a nuestro cliente , cuando se de la señal empezará el atentado

Dos días después.

—bienvenidos , la preparatoria y universidad de Hetacity está muy complacida de recibirlos a todos en especial a las jóvenes promesas de la ciencia y la tecnología— dijo un hombre gigante se trataba del profesor Iván a quien habían ayudado a espantar a su suegra y ahora estaba colaborando con ellos— veo que los jóvenes están interesados en el nuevo proyecto de tecnología — noto que la mayoría de los clientes estaban más interesados en la empresa de Yao que en la de Alfred y el no cabía en el asombro

— what the hell ¿Que está pasando? ¿Que es lo que ven en ti?

— tu mismo lo dijiste aru renovarse o morir

_— Fernández , prepárate. Comienza la fase dos_

Una mujer de extraño aspecto entro acompañada de varias personas —soy la profesora Mónica Santana del instituto de investigaciones e informática ,nos acaban de informar de un ataque cibernético en las instalaciones de este lugar — dijo seriamente mirando directamente a Alfred.

— debe haber un error — dijo Eva — aquí solo hay estudiantes, profesores y empresas de tecnología

— pues está información vino de aquí ¿Quien es el organizador de este lugar?

— yo soy quien orgániza está exposición

—¿Y usted es?

— el profesor Iván Braginsky

— ¿Le molesta si inspecciónamos ?

Sin siquiera dejar protestar a nadie la mujer y su equipo quienes no eran otros más que Lucy y compañía se acercaron a los expositores y en japonés Kiku dijo que supuestamente habían encontrado algo —¿Conque espiando a sus competidores no?

— debe haber un error

— Santana sama tiene que ver esto al parecer usaron información de los empleados para alterar las elecciones estadounidenses

— ahh ya se me hacía raro que ganara ese trompudo acompalenos

—_Yong Soo Da Silva preparence comienza la fase tres y última _

En ese momento varias bombas exploraron aunque solo echaron humo hubo un gran alboroto dos sujetos enmascarados entraron al lugar argumentando que habían espiado al gobernante coreano y que matarían al responsable

— esperen aru ¿Estan seguros de lo que están haciendo?

— sabemos que el gobierno norteamericano nos ha estado espiando y esto está considerado como una declaración de guerra — dijo el surcoreano debajo de la máscara

—no queremos lastimar a los civiles así que saquenlos de aquí ¡ Ahora! — grito el euroasiático entrando bien en su papel así sacaron a los civiles y solo quedaron Iván Yao y Alfred — espero que al menos sean lo suficientemente valientes para confesar

—ustedes están en un error aru ningúno de nosotros esta involucrado con el gobierno norteamericano

— no mientan tenemos información de que los hackers están aquí ¿Sabe cuál es su sentencia en su país por traición ?

—¡Ustedes están locos aru! — no pudo decir más porque supuestamente le dispararon .

—¿Algo más que decir? Bien entonces comiencen... Ninguno pudo decir más ya que Iván se había liberado y a Alfred también y habían escapado dejándolos inconscientes

— escucha la policía de Rusia viene en camino sin embargo todo apunta a una traición dispararme un dardo tranquilizante así creerán que esos dementes nos asesinaron a todos toma huye lo más pronto que puedas y los más lejos posible yo los distraere

— but

—¡Hazlo! — sin más le disparó y se fue de ahí no sin antes darle un beso a Iván en la frente una vez que se fue muy lejos despertaron todos — kol kol kol kol kol

—que buen beso aru de tus pretendientes el mejor que te he visto — dijo Yao a manera de burla a su amigo mientras Yong Soo soltaba la carcajada y Shun hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse .

—¡ Da Silva una palabra de esto y estás reprobado todo el semestre! .

— descuide nadie va a saber

Días después

—. Veo que viene por su dinero aru debo preguntar ¿Desde cuándo mi sobrino está trabajando con ustedes y su padre está enterado?

— descuide cuenta con la autorización de su padre aunque estamos conscientes de que hay operativos en los cuales no podrá participar ... ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

— no, nada aru solo curiosidad

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	6. Chapter 6

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 6 _

_Los impresentables_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo_

_Espero les guste_

En uno de los lugares más ricos de la cuidad se encontraba una joven pareja ella se llevaba muy bien con la familia de el solo que había un pequeño problema

— Adriana ¿Cuando conoceremos a tus padres ? — pregunto la madre de Scott el novio

— lo que sucede es que ella es un poco reservada con su familia

— pero algún día tendremos que conocernos ya se ¿Porque no los invitamos a nuestro aniversario? — dijo el padre a lo que la chica avergonzada no supo que decir pues sus padres dejaban mucho que desear.

Al día siguiente.

En la universidad no ponía nada de atención cosa que notaron varios — ¿ Adriana está todo bien? — pregunto Eva

— si, es una tontería

— pues para ser una tontería no ponías atención umm mira si quieres a mi no me cuentes pero conozco unas personas que te pueden ayudar

_—¿Un amigo de mi compañera?_

_— por ahora es todo lo que podemos decir ,la espero en el muelle a las dos en punto por favor venga sola y sea puntual _

—señor Bieldmitsh.

— señorita Adriana ,cuénteme su problema

— comparado con otros esto es una estupidez pero no puedo dejar que mis padres conozcan a los de Scott, ellos son una familia fina de buenas costumbres y mis padres, bueno ,mi padre cuenta chistes de pésimo gusto , es malhablado y demás , mi madre no se ve presentable y mi hermano es un puberto que no se sabe expresar por favor no les digan que me avergüenzo de ellos

— descuide nuestro trabajo está garantizado por ahora no hablaremos de los costos ya que está muy alterada solo le digo que a partir de ahora usted no tiene el control de nada lo tenemos nosotros

Más tarde

— al principio creíamos que era una cuestión de percepción pero al parecer Adriana san tenía razón sus padres sin completamente impresentables, el padre Carlos González un sujeto malhablado no tiene modales para comer ni para cualquier otra cosa no tiene un trabajo fijo aunque supuestamente tiene un taller en el que repara televisores aunque desde hace dos años no tiene ni un televisor que reparar durante el día se la pasa jugando dominó con los taxistas del sitio

—su madre, Susana un poco más presentable que el solo que es un poco ignorante trabaja en un restaurante en la zona sur de la ciudad en el que a pesar de que sus precios son exorbitantes ella nocobra más de 7000 pesos que es con lo que mantiene a toda la familia ,ella es la que diseña los platillos sin embargo al momento de que los comensales piden conocer al chef el dueño presenta a otra persona ya que por lo mismo que Adriana teme que el mal aspecto de Susana auste a los clientes

—el hermano Javier un puberto que no pasa de los 15 un poco más joven que Shun Kun pero muchísimo menos inocente que el, pasa mucho tiempo en el internet viendo pornografía de hecho escuché una conversación con un amigo suyo en la que dice que ya está ahorrando para"estrenarse" ya que no aguanta más la virginidad , también me tomé la libertad de examinar su libreta de español con una grafóloga y además de la ridículamente excesiva falta de ortografía también me dijo que por la manera en que escribe puede mantener relaciones sexuales fuertes y duraderas

Mientras hablaba la polaca chismosa veía lo que Lovino escribía —¡¿Que estás viendo maldición?!

— nada Lovi love , Shuny ¿Puedo ver una libreta tuya?

—¡Nao! (No) — respondío como tomate

—señores por favor ¿Que sabemos de los padres de Scott?

— el padre Alisstor Kirkland es director de una compañía de publicidad colecciona cuanto tablero de ajedrez encuentra además de que le gusta la música especialmente la música clásica y la de la época de los 70 , otra cosa que cabe resaltar es que en un programa de televisión estuvo a punto de cantar cuando le sonaron la campana

— la madre Elizabeth Jones de Kirkland , psicologa es una mujer que se fija en los detalles obsesionada con el arte y la decoración está suscrito a esta revista, de igual forma le gusta escribir sus propias memorias

—¿Que sabemos de los invitados?

— en lo personal puedo hablarles de una la tía Alice Kirkland , mi maestra de historia para desgracia de los González bueno se fija en los modales es muy pulcra y exigente con la educación , Carlos a su lado bueno, una bomba de tiempo

—esperemos que no explote ¿Algo más?

— tienen dos amigos los Sondervan el Govert Sondervan tacaño moralmente correcto a su lado los González dejarían mucho que desear

— ella Heidi Swisgly de Sondervan muy pulcra y podría decirles que igual de tacaña que el sin embargo tuve la oportunidad de grabar una conversación muy interesante con su psicóloga ,Shun Kun por su bien tapese los oídos

— muy gracioso

Más tarde

El operativo no solo consistía en que los padres de Adriana no quedaran mal ante los Kirkland si no que también pudieran estar lo más presentables que pudieran Lovi cambio la revista por una editada en la que se hablaba sobre una organización de eventos bastante especial eso hizo que a Elizabeth le diera curiosidad por la que los contacto y Ludwing se hizo pasar por el dueño de dicha organización. Finalmente dio inicio al evento

— preparados todos el operativo está por comenzar

— ah no se perdieron — dijo Adriana tratando de ocultar su vergüenza

— no solo que unos policías no nos querían dejar pasar ¿Tu crees?

— ahmm bueno, les presento a Alisstor y Elizabeth los padres de Scott

— mucho gusto Alisstor Kirkland , dígame ¿De dónde obtuvo ese modelo de auto?

— de mi casa — dijo el hombre con simpleza luego volteo a ver a su hijo, — sonríe un poco ¿Que no vea que vas a comer gratis? — dijo a manera de broma aunque fuese de mal gusto de la nada salieron tres sujetos que se empezaron a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo

Más tarde

— señora Kirkland necesito que me acompañe a la cocina es urgente — dijo el alemán mientras Lovino se hacía pasar por un furico chef

—¿Que pasa?

—¡¿Señora, donde están los sartenes italianos ?! ¡ No puedo trabajar sin esos sartenes!

— oiga no me grite porque yo le estoy hablando bien

— podría trabajar con otros sartenes aquí no hay ese material — dijo el alemán siguiendo la corriente

—¡AH TODAVÍA DE QUE ME MANDA EN UNA JODIDA CLASE TURISTA QUIERE QUE COMPRE MIS PROPIOS SARTENES SABE QUE ARRIVEDERCHI !

— ¿Oiga que quiere decir con eso ? — dijo molesta la mujer

—QUE ME LARGO DE MEJORES CASAS ME HAN CORRIDO Y SIN CENAR — dicho esto se fue y el marido llegó

—¿Que pasa?

— pasa que el chef se largo y no hay nada de cenar

— señora le prometo que resolveremos esto

— pues más les vale porque todavía de que les pagamos un dineral no puede salir con que no hay nada de cenar

— mamá ya llegó la tia y viene acompañada — Alice venía acompañada nada más y nada menos que de los Da Silva su padre conoció a su maestra en el operativo y al parecer se llevaron bastante bien

— les presento a Paulo y a su hijo Shun , Shun es un estudiante mío uno de los mejores a decir verdad su padre y yo coincidimos en la escuela y nos llevamos muy bien

— encantado señores

Poco después les platicaron que fueron al mismo restaurante donde trabajaba Susana y hablaron de una especialidad suya cosa que el alemán pareció aprovechar — disculpe ¿Podría ayudarnos con la cena?

— no sea descarado ella es una invitada — dijo el señor Kirkland

— por mí no hay ningún problema, puedo preparar el platillo que probaron en el restaurante

— que buena idea yo tengo espagueti para todo el año — dijo su marido

— perfecto , entonces no sé diga más

— Vargas preparence comienza la fase tres

— como que espero que Da Silva padre no aproveche para buscarle una mamá a Shuny

— ay Felka nunca faltan tus comentarios por cierto Ludd el sabe que...

— por ahora no, comcentrence en el operativo señoritas Honda corte de luz en tres dos uno

En ese momento se fueron las luces por suerte Carlos uso sus conocimientos de electricidad para arreglar el fusible ya que de haberlo intentado el anfitrión habría muerto electrocutado todo pareció volver a la calma cuando

—¡ Un león ! — grito la maestra Alice en ese momento un león apareció por arte de magia en el lugar por suerte nuevamente Carlos salva la noche ya que el sabía domar bestias y pudo encerrar a el león sin problemas

— Carreiro , eso no es un tigre

— son lo mismo y los leones son más baratos

Al final la fiesta fue todo un éxito tanto que terminó hasta el día siguiente ambas familias congeniaron bastante bien y el operativo terminó con éxito

Días después

Ludwing había recibido información de el próximo operativo sin embargo este sería el operativo más complicado que el y su equipo habían enfrentado _"por favor Bieldmitsh mi hijo no sabe nada de esto no sabe la clase de delincuente que es su madre en realidad ,le suplico que no participe el en este operativo" _— primero debo conocer el problema — dijo el alemán para si

_hasya aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	7. Chapter 7

_Los simuladores _

_Capitulo 7 _

_Uniendo corazónes primera parte_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Ludwing habia recibido la recomendación de uno de sus colaboradores acerca de un caso de una supuesta predicadora china que solo se dedicaba a engañar a la gente parecía ser otro operativo normal hasta que Paulo les dijo de quien se trataba y la investigación terminó por confirmarlo

—como que nos falta uno no cielo — Pregunto Felka viendo alrededor

— Da Silva no participará en este operativo Lukasewiks , por eso les pedí que vinieran en su horario de escuela ,el no debe saber , de acuerdo Honda ¿Que sabemos?

El japonés suspiro ya imaginando hacia donde iba el asunto — *suspiro* Mei Liang Wang 43 años divorciada nunca tuvo un trabajo fijo ya que dedicaba todo su tiempo a engañar incautos a través de curaciones entre otras cosas fue expulsada de la universidad por vender las respuestas de los exámenes de ingreso

— osea una fichita.

—osea en serio es la madre de Shuny — Felka no lo podía creer.

— eso parece Felika san

—¿Cómo conoció a su padre?

— Da Silva san y Liang se conocieron en la universidad fueron muy amigos hasta que a ella la expulsaron pero nunca perdieron el contacto en cuanto Paulo san se graduó fueron novios y se casaron tiempo después

— el típico caso joder

— tiempo después tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Shun nuestro colaborador sin embargo apenas Shun Kun nació casi lo pone en peligro en una de sus sesiones espiritistas ya que la cosa se salió de control esto provocó que toda la familia le diera la espalda incluidos sus hermanos Yao y Lee Wang , después de ese incidente y de que terminara en prisión perdio todo contacto el resto es historia

—el operativo consiste en que no solo Da Silva hijo no se de cuenta de su presencia si no detenerla de una vez por todas Vargas consigue un auditorio necesito que tú hermana este presente

— dudo que mi sorella quiera colaborar en esta farsa

— Carreiro ¿Podemos conseguir luces y cámaras ?

— podemos

— Honda Fernández Lukasewiks intenten distraer a Da Silva hijo lo más que puedan si es necesario investigar más háganlo

—osea como que soy buena investigando dame unos minutos y yo tendré información que como nos pueda servir

— siento que no estamos haciendo lo correcto pero en fin

Más tarde

— ¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves de su casa?

— como que yo consigo todo además es por una buena causa

— insisto en que no debemos negarle la verdad el merece saber que tiene a su mamá con vida

— no tipa , es mejor así con la fichita que es mejor de lejitos mira como que encontré algo

— no me digas que eso es

— como que es su diario vamos a leerlo

— ¿Que acaso te volviste loca? Bueno siquiera sacarle copias para que no se de cuenta

Y así lo hizo tiempo después la polaca y la mexicana se pusieron a leer, vieron como se convirtió en un simulador y lo mucho que le gustaba ser colaborador de ese grupo tan peculiar , también vieron muchas vivencias pero hubo algo que les llamo la atención

_"conservo este recuerdo no , por masoquista si no como una lección para no volver a equivocarme nunca en asuntos del corazón no imaginé que la primera vez fuera tan dolorosa que esto me sirva de lección para no cometer el mismo error en el futuro "_

— esto lo escribió cuando tenía 17 hace un año ya era colaborador nuestro ¿No?

— si ,tipa apenas comenzaba fue cuando de la nada terminó con su primera novia te acuerdas?

— si, pero nunca quiso decir porque

— lo averiguaremos ahora... Umm está es una carta parece que se la escribieron a ella pero tiene que ver con el — ambas abrieron el sobre y empezaron a leer sin poder creer lo que veían

_**"Mi estimada Charlotte , aquí están las instrucciones para que continúes tu rutina de horror con Shun, en primera instancia deberás seguir colocándole en el pupitre cada mañana una notita a tu monstrete con su respectivo detalle , no se te vaya a olvidar porque yo no voy a estar ahí para hacerlo .**_

_**Escribir estas notas fue más difícil que nunca, porque por lo menos con las primeras al menos me contabas todo lo que pasó la tarde anterior, los tétricos besos que le dabas ,las palabras para pasar el horror digo el tiempo con el , así que estás notas contienen sentimientos neutrales**_

_**Supongo que durante estos días tendrás que volver al suplicio de besarlo y seguramente esta vez si tendrás que hacer algo más con el, igual aquí va la poesía barata que le facina a el "poesía para feos enamorados" como el monstrete debe estar ilusionado con que Sttan no te ha buscado espera que está vez si le dediques tiempo a el y tiene razón en pensarlo**_

_**Pero ojo Sttan no te va a descuidar seguramente Oliver te va a seguir los pasos y si tu das motivo Sttan te cancela el matrimonio y tiene deseos de hacerlo y tú sabes que eso es lo último que debes admitir , ese matrimonio debe hacerse contra viento y marea **_

_**Yo te aconsejo que mañana lo invites al concierto no será extraño para nadie que vayas con el tomate unos embellecedores deja que te lleve a la casa y si te inspiras lo suficiente ahora sí para asegurar la apuesta acuéstate con el **_

_**Si si si ya se la cara de mártir que debes estar poniendo al leer esto pero como que ya no pareces tanto el horror de estar con el ya estás anestesiada así que hazlo mañana y sal de eso de una vez el quedará contento y así te lo quitas de encima por unos días ¡ Ah pero eso sí yo no te presto más mi moto no señorita tú me dañaste el récord que digo me lo dañaste me lo volviste pedazos hasta el del taller se burló de lo feo que era el chico que llevaste "**_

Ya no quisieron leer más — por eso insististe en cambiarle el look no es así

— si tipa pero vayamos más adelante veamos las fechas de los últimos operativos tipa creo que encontré algo

Al parecer no todo estaba perdido

_hasta aquí lo dejo estén pendientes para la segunda parte nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

Los_ simuladores_

_Capitulo 8 _

_Uniendo corazónes segunda parte_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y por las ideas espero les guste_

—¿Ahora que?

—bueno tipa apenas comenzamos como diaria Bieldmitsh comienza la fase uno de nuestro operativo

— no se porque presiento que esto no va a terminar muy bien

—como que confía en mí tipa voy a planear todo con cuidado

Más tarde

_Anatoly Braginsky : grafólogo los simuladores lo ayudaron con el regalo de aniversario para su esposa_

—buen día preciosas ¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes? Creí que ya les había pagado

— si ya nos pagaste pero como que necesitamos un favor ¿Podrías analizar este escrito amm es un nuevo colaborador y ya sabes no podemos meter a cualquiera

—de acuerdo — paso un buen rato y el grafólogo encontró algo bastante interesante en el cuaderno de Shun — bueno además de ser demasiado sincero , es bastante meticuloso con lo que hace igual forma que se empeña en ser el mejor o por lo menos hacer todo bien es un tipo que se porta bien así que por ese aspecto no se preocupen ,en cuanto a lo afectivo da todo y espera recibir lo mismo si lo lastiman no perdona aunque...

— ¿Aunque que?

— miren la forma de la cursiva lo meticuloso lo hace en todos los aspectos incluso en la cama , en el aspecto del amor es bastante apasionado capaz de complacer a cualquier mujer — dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima cosa que hizo sonrojarse a ambas

—como que Morales tiene suerte

—¡Felka nunca faltan tus comentarios verdad!

Más tarde

Honda ¿Cómo vas, conseguiste lo que te pedí tipo?

— conseguí que Lurinatis y Bomword nos ayudarán

— también recuerda que Galante y Swisgly nos tienen que ayudar

— descuide tengo eso cubierto

—ah y también Maddye como que así estamos completos para el operativo ¿Cómo van Bieldmitsh y los otros?

— por ahora no se ha salido de control espero.

—bien suerte aquí viene — Felka se escondió mientras el joven asiático entraba a la escuela — Braginsky ¿Listo?

_—sigo pensando que es mala idea ,de acuerdo la primera hora no me toca a mí le toca a Karpusi ya hablé con ella aunque a ella por alguna razón le entusisms la idea _

— bien suerte tipos yo voy a preparar la fase dos

En el salón de clases

_Daphne Karpusi profesora de latín los simuladores la ayudaron a echar un vecino acosador_

—bien jóvenes, antes de comenzar la clase quisiera anunciar que el primer torneo de ajedrez se hará está semana ya pueden inscribirse el ganador tendra una salida al parque de diversiones

Algunos como era de esperarse no les agrado la idea aunque Shun parecio entusiasmarse ya estaba acostumbrado de todas maneras aunque llamaba ahora la atención de las chicas el no les prestaba atención se había prometido no volver a cometer el mismo error y por eso se concentraba en sus estudios y claro ahora en los operativos pero Felka encontró por decirlo así su punto débil

_**"este fue el operativo más complicado al que nos hemos enfrentado pero Bieldmitsh dijo que se estaba haciendo un buen trabajo logramos ayudar a una chica de mi escuela solo que ella está en una clase más avanzada su nombre es Eva aunque claro Bieldmitsh todo el tiempo se refirió a ella por su apellido Morales el operativo fue complicado ya que teníamos que salvarla de unos tipos que la acosaban nunca me había sentido tan enfadado en mi vida pero al menos ella está a salvo y creo que nos veremos muy seguido"**_

_**"El operativo de hoy fue muy extraño ahora se lo que debió haber sido para el señor Spock ser un extraterrestre pero ... Hoy me atreví a hacer algo que no debía pero por alguna razón no me arrepiento la bese ,bese a Morales y ella no se molestó conmigo debo confesar que estoy asustado tengo miedo de que se vuelva a repetir esa historia que viví con Charlotte pero al mismo tiempo algo me dice que Eva es diferente y que jamás me haría daño**_

Mientras.

— como quedamos sabemos que Shuny puede ganar pero si le ayudamos un poco mejor , igual en el parque comenzará la fase dos.

— Felka tenemos un problema .

—¿Que sucede Lucy ?

— en el lugar del torneo es también donde se va a presentar Mei Liang

—¡No puede ser!..

_hasra aquí lo dejo es un poco corto espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	9. Chapter 9

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 9 _

_Uniendo corazónes tercera parte_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero que les guste _

—osea como que esto es un desastre tenemos que cambiar el lugar del torneo como que por nada del mundo deben encontrarse el cree que no tiene mamá

— pues precisamente no la tiene según lo que Kiku investigo

— tengo una idea en la escuela puede hacerse el torneo

— como que tienes razón hablaré con Karpusi

Tiempo después

El partido estaba por comenzar esperaba que ganará sin embargo Felka tenía otro plan — tipos como que comenzará la fase dos esten al pendiente recuerden que nada podrá salir mal — al menos la primera parte del "operativo" salió bien aunque el ya comenzaba a sospechar por suerte cierto alemán logró distraerlo en ese momento aunque tenían que apresurarse

Tiempo más tarde al parecer había ganado y no necesariamente tuvieron que interferir así comenzó la fase dos en el parque de diversiones

—parece que se divierten — dijo la mexicana siguiéndolos de cerca

— perfecto — Felka se veía segura de que todo iba a salir bien

Mas tarde

El había ido a buscar a su amiga ,el alemán muy listo le dijo que tenían el día libre así que decidió tomar su premio por decirlo de alguna forma y había decidido invitar a Eva a salir.

— te vez nervioso ¿Estás bien?

— si , estoy bien solo me alegra que hayas querido venir conmigo

— yo soy la afortunada de venir contigo bueno vamos a divertirnos.

Habían subido a varios juegos se veían bastante entusiastas , habían pasado muchas cosas sin embargo ninguno noto que el resto de sus compañeros estuviera vigilando

— eso fue muy divertido ¿A dónde quieres ir?— Preguntó Eva con una sonrisa

— umm ¿Te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?

—de acuerdo — dijo ella , sin saber lo que estaba por pasar

Una vez que subieron al juego la polaca se apareció de pronto — atención Braginsky corte de luz en tres dos uno — el ese momento se cortó la electricidad no quedando a gran altura pero si si quedando encerrados.

— no puede ser

— no se preocupen en un momento enviaré a alguien para que los saque de aquí — dijo el viejo encargado que no era otro más que Anatoly quien había cortado las luces y puesto cámaras en el lugar

—tengamos un poco de paciencia , seguro nos sacarán de ahí

— eso espero, lamento que nuestra salida terminara así

— no importa Shun aún así me divertí mucho ... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— claro

—durante el operativo ... —se sonrojo demasiado—el beso que me diste ¿Fue espontáneo?

— yo... *Suspiro* el corazón tiene razones que la razón no puede razonar , es extraño hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así tengo miedo pero no puedo seguir callando por más tiempo se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero me gustaría seguir tratándote no solo como amigos si no como algo más no te pido que me respondas ahora o que aceptes solo quiero que sepas lo que..— no pudo seguir hablando pues sintió una presión en los labios como respuesta le dio un beso haciendole ver qué era correspondiido

Mientras

— oye — Felka y Anatoly observaban las cámaras pero Lucí las apagó

— un poco de privacidad ¿No?

—Lovino san acaba de llamar al parecer el operativo fue un éxito supongo que el nuestro también

— de acuerdo vamos por ellos si no nos van a regañar si ese niño pierde la inocencia

Finalmente los sacaron de ahí y tomados de la mano fueron a casa

Días después

—bueno ya estoy aquí ... Supongo que está vez será la despedida —el joven hablaba con alguien — no tengo nada que reprocharte aunque papá no quiere que sepa existencia

La mujer frente a él le sonrió tristemente — y tiene razón soy una pésima madre y no hubiera sido un buen ejemplo para ti , tu padre y tus tíos te convirtieron en un gran hombre estoy muy orgullosa solo prométeme que serás feliz y que no cometerás mis mismos errores

—lo prometo — finalmente llegó un avión ella se despidió de el con un abrazo y finalmente las cosas tomaron su lugar

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	10. Chapter 10

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 10_

_Amor de madre_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

La pobre mujer no podía más sus tiendas podían irse a la quiebra pero había algo peor su asistente informo que habían falsificado su firma y habían sacado mucho dinero era obvio que alguno de sus hijos era el culpable y se encargaría de averiguarlo

— se que uno de ustedes saco 900,000 euros falsificado mi firma ¿Quien fue?

— mamá por favor ¿Por quien me tomas? — Preguntó Maxwell a su madre — probablemente sea Alisse quien lo hizo

—¡Yo no lo hice! ¿Que tal Frank ?

— ¡ Pero si tú eras la que compra ropa como si fueras estrella de Hollywood!

— ¡Basta lo voy a averiguar!

Más tarde

— oye Jade ¿No que tú papá iba a cerrar sus tiendas? — Pregunto un joven

— si, pero¿Quieren que les cuente un cuento? Resulta que mi primo se hizo de unos amigos ... Esperen un momento— saco su jugada

— tu turno Constance

—ah si claro— saco su jugada pero perdió

— oh xie xie Constance me queda con todo

—Constance tenías un palo ¿Que paso?

— lo siento es que mis hijos me están dando problemas no se qué hacer ¿Alguno conoce un buen detective?

— pues no exactamente un detective pero mi primo y sus amigos son más listos que Sherlock Holmes se los aseguro

Y así se concretó la cita con Ludwing para que resolvieran el caso

—asi que quiere averiguar quién la ama de verdad

— así es he notado que nos hijos solo ven por si mismos y no somos una familia

— de acuerdo tomaremos el caso y le advierto que no será bararo pero nuestro trabajo está garantizado

Más tarde

—Constance Bonnefoy 55 años cuando murió su marido se quedó con el negocio y supo administrarlo bien , actualmente cuenta con 5 tiendas de autoservicio con millones en el banco— dijo el más joven

—¿Y no necesita un marido más joven? — Preguntó el italiano

— si pero como que no serás tú — dijo la polaca molesta

—la relación de la familia es distante — dijo el japonés — los hijos se odian y como buena hija militar le gusta mandar y ser controladora

—¿Que ser mandón y amargado es hereditario? — Pregunto el italiano

—¿Vuestro padre era mandon y amargado? — Preguntó la española

—hablenos más sobre los hijos — dijo el alemán

— *suspiro* los tres parecen ser unos fracasados , Maxwell Kirkland 30 años tiene un humilde trabajo como profesor , tiene deudas pequeñas pero constantes ,estuvo casado pero a su madre no le gustaba su esposa les hizo la vida imposible hasta que se divorciaron

— vaya pobre tipo — dijo la polaca

Frank 27 años empresario con todos sus negocios fracasados estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel y su madre no le ayuda ni siquiera a conseguir un abogado

— unas fichitas no — dijo la mexicana

— Alisse 20 años una socialite, siempre quiso ser actriz aunque su madre se lo impidió aún así estudio arte dramático a escondidas hasta que su madre la descubrió y dejó de hablarle por semanas

— no bueno con justa razón le guardan rencor — dijo Lucí

— necesitamos averiguar qué pasó en las cámaras de seguridad — dijo el alemán

— nuestro contacto podría averiguar pero tardará una semana

— Vargas Fernández, necesitamos un notario, un hotel y una agencia de viajes

—¿Alguna en especial? — Pregunto la ibérica

—si , una que viaje al Caribe

—maldicion ¿Porque no nos ahorramos el operativo y esperamos al banco?

— porque la idea no es sólo averiguar quién falsificó la firma si no cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de esta familia

Al día siguiente l

La madre los cito nuevamente y grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al verla con un ruso gigante del brazo y peor aún cuando les dijo que acababa de casarse con el , claro que no reaccionaron de la mejor manera

Tiempo después se fueron a un supuesto crucero y claro que los hijos no se lo tomaron bien tiempo después tocaron el timbre — Buenas tardes , soy Mónica Santana su mami nos faculto para saber cuántos eran los bienes que había en el inmueble para su tratamiento

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Mi madre hará un testamento?

— y claro su beneficiario será su marido

Tiempo después hizo el inventario de todos los bienes del lugar — yo pensé que era más poquito yo con esto me iría a jugar golf, en una semana tendrán el testamento

—¿Oiga y aquí entre nos, sabe cómo se va a distribuir?

— nuestra palabra es inviolable señorita, pero si no conocen al pariente investiguenlo yo conozco unos detectives privados Vargas y Da Silva pregunten por Erculano

Tiempo después salió del lugar — Bieldmitsh, terminó la primera parte del operativo

_— muy bien le diré a Vargas y a Da Silva para que se preparen _

Mientras tanto en el camión Lovino estaba como León enjaulado por el nombrecito que Lucy escogió — ¡ Maldición ¿Porque lo hace! Bastarda

— la pregunta no es por qué lo hace , la pregunta sería por qué te molesta

Tiempo después, comenzó la segunda fase del operativo el detective abrió la puerta del despacho — nos tomamos nuestro tiempo pero Ichigaki y yo encontramos algo — ambos sacan una carpeta de investigación

— ¿Lo reconocen? — Preguntó el joven asiático

— si

— Vladimir Ivanovixh un sujeto malvado de origen ruso con diferentes acentos de todos los países en los que ha vivido tiene varios cargos en su contra se le conoce como el viudo negro hasta el momento no se ha comprobado pero todas sus víctimas han muerto por envenenamiento

— ¿Que podemos hacer?

— hablen con su mamá díganle que no tome nada de lo que le de este bastardo

— ¡Ese es el problema en este momento está en un crucero con este tipo! En ese momento sono el teléfono les dijeron que había ocurrido algo terrible en ese crucero y tenían que irse para allá enseguida pero los detectives no los dejaron irse hasta que pagarán fue cuando Frank dio su reloj como garantía tiempo después se comunicaron con su hermana

Tiempo después los simuladores se deshicieron de la gente de la agencia de viajes para que Ludwing Felka Isabel y Kiku pudieran entrar ahí les dijeron que su madre tenía una enfermedad desconocida sin embargo ellos creían que el ruso la habia envenenado

Mientras

—¿Porque no me dices otro poema ? — dijo la mujer al pobre ruso que ya se sentía intimidado por suerte Eva lo rescató

_—profesor Braginsky conecte su lap vamos a enlazarnos enseguida._

— está conectado

De vuelta con los hijos notaron que la notaría estaba fuera de su casa esperándolos

— ¿Licenciada Santana que está haciendo aquí?

— me informaron lo que pasó con su mami acompañenme tengo que mostrarles algo les mostró la supuesta grabación del barco había una posibilidad de salvar a su madre,ellos habían demostrado que estaban dispuestos a todo y al mismo tiempo Ludwing ya tenía el resultado del banco por lo tanto el operativo había pasado a código rojo por lo tanto había un cambio de planes muy radical los hijos al verse engañados se molestaron con su mamá, cosa que molesto a Shun pues el el nunca tuvo a su madre con el

— no tienes porqué molestarte con ellos — le dijo Eva — después de todo era la única forma de demostrarle a esa mujer que sus hijos no eran el problema

— será mejor que abra ese sobre y terminemos con esto de una vez

La mujer no pudo creer lo que veía su asistente le había robado este trato de escapar de no ser porque Shun se lo impidió de por sí ya estaba de malas está situación lo puso de peor humor aun

— confíe en ti ,te trate mejor que a mis hijos ¿Y así me pagas ?

— señora le prometo que le voy a pagar pero por favor no me denuncie no me meta a la cárcel se lo suplico

— gracias muchachos, y de ti me encargaré después

Tiempo después

—bueno tenía razón señor Bieldmitsh ¿Cuánto le debo?

— aquí está la tarifa

— y la voy a pagar satisfecha lastima que me di cuenta por un precio muy alto y no me refiero al dinero

— equivocarse es de humanos, perdonar es de divinos y rectificar es de sabios — el alemán se levantó e hizo una seña los hijos de la mujer habían aparecido

—¿Tuviste algo que ver , verdad?

— algo se tenía que hacer , ¿No pedirá fuego está vez?

—¿A quien ?

—ella , a los hijos al asistonto

— Da Silva eres muy inteligente casi un genio sin embargo te falta mucho por aprender y eso solo te lo da la experiencia de los años , vamos tengo que llevarte a casa ti padre solo te dio permiso hasta las nueve

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	11. Chapter 11

_Los simuladores_

_Capítulo 11_

_Madre arrepentida primera parte_

_Hola ¿ Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy _

—otra vez aquí Víctoria —dijo una monja viendo a joven mujer

— quiero recuperar a mi hijo

— lo siento pero no hay marcha atrás

—¿Ya lo adoptaron?

— ya iniciaron los trámites

— pero aún se puede hacer algo verdad ,soy la madre tengo derecho

— renunciaste a ese derecho cuando lo dejaste aquí, además los padres adoptivos son buenas personas de muy buena posición económica te aseguro que no le faltará nada

— pero si hablamos con ellos

— no Víctoria , ellos llevan esperando mucho tiempo

Y en efecto ya no había marcha atrás, Victoria se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos pues había perdido a su hijo para siempre o eso creyó

—¿Que te pasa chamaca ? Te dejo el novio ... ¿Pues que tienes?

— ay doña Lucía hice una estupidez y ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no puedo hacer nada

—sabes yo también tenía un problema que creía que no tenía solución... Hasta que conocí a esas personas

Tiempo después el alemán la cito en un parque al conocer su situación le explicó su manera de trabajar

—esta bien señorita Braginskaya la vamos a ayudar sin embargo usted tiene que hacerse cargo de los costos del operativo, es decir la mano de obra y una cantidad similar por la logística el resto lo dará colaborando con nosotros ,si es usted está de acuerdo con la tarifa,quizás la casa que le heredó su abuela podrá pagar

—¿Cómo sabe que?

—porque nosotros investigamos a nuestros clientes, sabemos que usted se embarazo cuando tenía solo 17 años lo que no sabemos es quien es el padre

—ni el lo sabe lo conocí en un campamento y nunca más volvi a verlo

—asi que la decisión la tomo sola

—no sola no yo no quería pero mis papás me convencieron de hacerlo , claro para ellos fue muy fácil decir lo llevará nueve meses adentro y que me olvidará para siempre de el

—¿Y está segura que lo quiere recuperar? No vaya a ser que cambie de opinión

—no señor Bieldmitsh , aunque esa casa es el único patrimonio que le puedo dejar a mi hijo

—primero tendría que recuperarlo ¿No cree?

Más tarde

—su nombre es Iván por lo menos hasta que los nuevos padres decidan un nombre,es un muchacho sano de 7 meses cuya seña particular es un lunar de un centímetro de diámetro en la nuca —explico el japonés

—esta es la pareja que lo quiere adoptar Vladimir Lupei ingeniero en construcción y Bianka Bonvorik comunicóloga universidad de Harvard ambos 10 años de casados sin embargo no han podido ser padres

—¿Quien es el del problema?— pregunto el alemán

— al parecer ella — respondió el macaense—lo han intentado todo desde inseminación artificial hasta hormonas pero la matriz no hace su trabajo, finalmente se resignaron a adoptar ella quiere que sea niño para complacer los deseos de su papá ella fue hija única

—¿Y el marido que opina?— pregunto la mexicana

— a él le da igual si es niño o niña,sin embargo se adapta a los deseos del suegro que además es su jefe, Vladimir trabaja en la fábrica de su suegro como ingeniero

—osea como que dio el braguetazo — dijo la polaca

—no—dijo el japonés—con el currículum que tiene bien podría dirigir cualquier compañía sin embargo el piensa que si , que gracias a sus relaciones familiares tiene el puesto que tiene y no uno inferior, así que yo diría que su punto débil es la inseguridad

—¿Y ella tiene un punto débil? — pregunto el italiano

—si, —respomdio el más joven de los ahí presentes — desde que se casó y dejo de trabajar ha sido muy meticulosa con como organizar su casa hasta ahora no ha necesitado ayuda sin embargo desde la adopción ha decidido buscar una nana hasta ahora ninguna la ha convencido

—¿Que sabemos del abuelo?;—pregunto el alemán

—don Odín Bonvorik viudo de moral conservadora y tintes homofóbicos estudio toda la vida con los dominicos jugo fútbol americano con el Bartolomé su escuela ganando varios campeonatos ,sus compañeros lo llamaban el animal y hasta ahora el futbol americano ha sido su gran pasión—dijo el japonés

—de acuerdo Da Silva necesito que te des una vuelta por la biblioteca de tu escuela e investigues todo lo que tenga que ver con la frenología

—nefrologia la ciencia que estudia los riñones — dijo la española

—no yo hablo de frenología es el término utilizado en el siglo XIX el cual definía rasgos criminales por medio del cráneo, ¿Que hay de la recamara ya la pagaron?

—la pago el papá de Nora la entregan el jueves

—Carreiro llama a la mueblería diles que traigan la recamara para la próxima semana y que aún no está lista la remodelación

— aver déjenme ver si entiendo —dijo la mexicana—¿Vamos a convertir a el hijo de un heredero de una constructora en el hijo de una madre soltera sin recursos? Es como la Cenicienta pero al revés

—no hay mejor herencia que el amor de una madre

—¿Da Silva has pensado en escribir telenovelas?, Bueno lo voy a ver por el lado positivo va a tener hermanitos si su mamá quiere

—¿Y tiene algo de malo ser hijo único?.

—tranquilo Da Silva no lo digo por ti pero en muchas ocasiones son caprichosos y no se adaptan fácilmente a la sociedad, pero ¿En serio a tu papá no se le ocurrió que...?

— ustedes saben que ni siquiera tengo mamá

—si, pero igual como que osea después de como le salió este ¿Tu crees que el señor Da Silva se animaría a tener otro ?

—muy graciosa

—bueno a mi sí me hubiera gustado tener hermanos además de mi tonta sorella

—no se preocupe nos tiene a nosotros

—¡ Maldición Da Silva soy prediabetico me hacen daño las frases empalagosas?

—¿Y usted Fernández tuvo hermanos?

—cinco hermanos, y era muy divertido por qué algunos traían a sus amigos y luego se quedaban a dormir y les caía yo , les caía la ley

—señores cuando terminen de hablar de sus parientes me avisan tenemos que echar a andar un operativo

Y asi comenzó el operativo primero el alemán se apareció en la oficina de Vladimir ofreciendo una póliza de seguros la cual era muy atractiva sin embargo había un pequeño inconveniente está póliza solo era para niñas ya que según Luiddwing los niños eran más difíciles de tratar incluso habían ido a sacar varios"clientes"; del reclusorio.

Tiempo después fueron a entregar la cuna sin embargo llevaron una cuna para niña argumentando que había un error pero la situación no paro ahí

—diga

_—disculpe es usted la señora Bianca Bonvorik_

—si soy yo

_Mi nombre es María José hablo por lo del trabajo es que la señora que trabaja con el señor Odín me comentó que necesitaba una nana_

—si muchas gracias, ¿Y ya había trabajado con bebés?

_—si, de hecho trabaje en una casa donde había una bebita y dos niñas más grandes hasta que la señora se fue a trabajar a Durango ,y trabaje con unas gemelitas tengo un año de enfermería _

—pero también necesito que me ayude con la limpieza ¿Podrá con todo?

_—si, de hecho en esa casa yo hacía de todo hasta les hacía de comer y usted solo tiene una bebita ¿No?_

—bebito es un niño

_—¿Es un niño? No, es que yo ya trabaje con un niño y es el doble de problemas dispenseme señora_

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	12. Chapter 12

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 12 _

_Madre arrepentida segunda parte_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_—_hola, bueno

Una vez que colgó Eva dio un pequeño suspiro —¿Cómo estuve ?

— estuviste muy bien seguro si fuera un casting la señorita Fernández te da el papel

—te lo agradezco —somrio levemente

—espera un segundo,diga que sucede Honda ,ya veo aunque necesitamos más niños bueno ya veremos cómo hacemos obrigado

—asi que les hacen falta niños ummm quizás mi hermanito Atahualpa nos pueda ayudar

—te lo agradezco

Mientras

—estuve de arriba a abajo comprando todo lo que se necesita¿Te imaginas si tuviera la panza ? No podría , por cierto ya está la cita que solicitaste para el Bartolome

—¿Cita? ¿No te parece que es muy pronto para eso?

— bueno, esas escuelas tienen tiempos de espera muy largos por eso me pareció normal

— el Bartolome fue la escuela en la que estudió tu papá ¿Verdad? ¡Claro el arreglo la cita ahora la escuela quiere decidir , ya lo suscribió a trece revistas para niños, ya reservo un viaje a Disneylandia no me extrañaría que decidiera en que universidad lo vamos a inscribir para el postgrado!

— Vladimir no seas injusto, va a ser su único nieto

—*suspiro* está bien solo que hay que ir poco a poco aver ¿A que hora es la cita?

—a las tres de la tarde

— de acuerdo

Llegaron a la escuela y vieron a un sacerdote que no era otro más que Lovi disfrazado —¡Vienen conmigo vienen conmigo gratze gratze !, Ciao soy el padre Santana

—encantada Padre

—¿Cómo está don Odín?

— muy bien Padre gracias

—me alegra saberlo,este colegio se ha mantenido en la excelencia ... Disculpen — dijo al ver a un pequeño colgado de manos en el columpio — ¡ Atahualpa ¿Que paso porque no estás en el salón de clases!

—es que fueron Martínez y Canseco Padre — dijo el pequeño entrando en su papel

—¡ Les he dicho que no jueguen así zafese y regrese a clases! ¡Niños niños!

—¿Cómo aún están en clases?

—nuestros alumnos salen a las 5 de la tarde ,eso nos convierte en un colegio para varones de excelencia

—¿Para varones?

—si, nosotros no hemos querido entrar en esa moda de un colegio mixto— dijo simplemente en ese momento un furico maestro se acercó

—¡ No puedo más !

_—alse la voz para que lo escuchen_— susurro el italiano

—NO PUEDO MAS , NI EN LA SECUNDARIA 37 PASABAN ESTAS COSAS

—son niños Paulo es muy diferente a un colegio mixto

— QUIERO QUE ENTRE A ESE SALON Y ME DIGA SI LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO ES NORMAL MIRE LO QUE LES HE CONFISCADO

_—levantelos para que los vean—_dijo mientras se mostraban unas navajas — son niños Paulo son niños regrese al salón de clases que para eso se le paga

Más tarde

—bueno normalmente nuestras listas de espera son muy largas pero por tratarse del nieto de un alumno que quisimos mucho su retoño será recibido desde la maternal

—gracias , padre

—digame ¿Cuando será el alumbramiento?

— es una adopción

— que bien espléndido ¿Donde será la adopción?

—con las madres clarisas padre

— ah ya veo

—¿Usted las conoce?

— claro, claro 10 años de ser su confesor encomiable labor la que hacen encomiable mire que recoger hijos de violadores , asesinos ...

—¿Disculpe dijo criminales?— pregunto la mujer nerviosa

—el convento de las madres clarisas tienen un convenio con la ONU para rescatar a estos chiquitines y rescatarlos de la orfandad

Una vez que se fueron termino la segunda fase del operativo — sensei ¿Podemos ya ponernos nuestros uniformes? — pregunto un niño quien estaba vestido con traje y corbata al igual que sus compañeros

— no mañana los veré en el Dojo como siempre

—¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?

—hay una lección de vida para quien quiera aprenderla — dijo el japonés

—¿No les parece que exageraron un poco? Digo yo crié a un niño yo solo y nunca me dio problemas

— de tal palo tal astilla ahora se de donde salieron las frases empalagosas maldición

Durante la tercera y última fase se dedicaron a meterle ideas en la cabeza a la pobre mujer acerca de la frenología a tal grado de provocarle terribles pesadillas que le llevaron a tomar una decisión — ¡No me importa lo que diga mi papá yo quiero una niña !

Finalmente el pequeño volvió con su madre y la familia Lupei adoptó una niña con la cual incluso en abuelo se encariño

—¿Cómo está la niña ? — pregunto el asiático

—salio con carácter pobre padre no sabe la que le espera , por eso digo e mejor un niño

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	13. Chapter 13

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 13_

_Dejabu_

_Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Dos hermanos se encontraban en una casa aún despiertos en madrugada uno de ellos estudiaba para un examen extraordinario muy importante, este era el tercero y si no lo pasaba definitivamente tendría que recursar la materia

—llevas mucho tiempo matandote con esa materia, Tory

— hermano tengo que pasar no conoces a ese maestro, es insufrible

— entiendo pero tanto estrés acabará contigo , ven vamos por una cerveza y después regresas

— de acuerdo pero solo una —y así fue o al menos eso esperaba ya que había tomado un poco de más y su hermano le dio las llaves de su auto

—ten cuidado, espero llegar claro si no me topo con algo en el camino— dijo en tono pícaro

—de acuerdo hermano suerte

Una vez que la chica se fue paso por un camino concurrido sin embargo no contaba con que había policías con el alcoholímetro esperando y detectaron más alcohol del permitido y como era de esperarse le arrestaron

Mientras

—¿Que , en donde? Tranquila ya vere que hacer — Toris colgó y hablo con su acompañante — Felka ¿Sabés de un buen abogado?

—¿Abogado?

—a mi hermana la agarró el alcoholímetro si no encuentro un abogado no la contamos tiene que presentar un examen mañana si no lo pasa no me lo perdonaría nunca

—mira no conozco un abogado pero mis amigos y yo podemos hacer algo

Más tarde

—espero que haya una buena razón para hacernos venir hasta acá— dijo el alemán un poco molesto—normalmente no es la manera en la que nos contactan nuestros clientes,

—si si muchísimas gracias de verdad

—la persona que lo contacto con nosotros nos dijo que era algo urgente a ella también la tuvimos que sacar de un problema a mitad de la madrugada ¿Si sabe que no somos médicos y que no podemos estar disponibles a cualquier hora? ¿Cual es el problema que es tan urgente? —tiempo después le explicó lo que sucedió—su hermana bebió, puso en peligro su vida y la de los demás al estar detrás del volante, merece estar encerrada las 36 horas, pero veremos cómo postergar ese examen

—no, es un hombre muy inflexible ya van tres veces que lo hace

—entonces veremos cómo postergarlo al igual que los médicos cobramos una tarifa especial por resolver casos a mitad de la madrugada

—pensaba darles todo lo que tengo, aunque no es mucho soy un dibujante de arquitectura

—¿Entonces, puede hacer una remodelación?

Más tarde

—Ethan Sondervan estudiante de veterinaria, finalista de atletismo en Bélgica

—¿Es nuestro cliente?

— no, es el tío que me estaba volviendo loca en la cama, así que más os vale que sea importante

—Isa más cuidado con lo que dices hay un niño aquí — Luci le cubrió los oídos a Shun mientras esté rodaba los ojos

—ya tengo 18 años ¿Podemos continuar por favor? Sakid Adán director de investigación de astrofísica muy estricto, entre los alumnos que ha reprobado en los últimos 50 años están dos premios de fisica.

—soltero,no hay mujer que aguante su disciplina y sus extrañas costumbres, sus días son prácticamente idénticos se levanta a la misma hora, compra el periódico en la misma esquina,y se dirige al instituto de astronomía donde se encierra en su cúbiculo hasta la hora del almuerzo siempre pide el mismo plato de tallarines y se va a la universidad

—¿Cómo hacen para conseguir esa información a lajs 2 de la mañana maldición?

—los únicos días que son ligeramente diferentes son los miercoles y los jueves, los días jueves es cuando una señora va a su casa a limpiar y los miércoles es cuando juega dominó con sus compañeros de carrera

—¿Ha faltado alguna vez?

—no, en los últimos 50 años así mismo nunca ha dejado de aplicar un solo examen,los miércoles llega un poco más temprano a casa para recibir la llamada de su hija que vive en Canadá

—ja se parecen mucho, ¿No será el con peluca?

—y a todo esto ¿Cómo que cual es el objetivo?

—nuestra clienta fue detenida por dar positivo en el alcoholímetro,hace dos horas y hoy a la una de la tarde tiene un examen

—¿Cómo le vamos a hacer nos queda muy poco tiempo?

—el tiempo es relativo,Da Silva necesito el teléfono de la hija en Canadá y de igual manera todas las actividades del día Miércoles

—¿Ayer?

—no, hoy Carreiro necesito que consigan referencias de periódicos de ayer, ¿Tendremos tanques de gas?

Así comenzó el operativo, primero se hicieron pasar por repartidores de gas con la única intención de entrar a su casa y cambiar la fecha de todo empezando por calendarios y despertador, después Luci se hizo pasar por portera del edificio le hizo creer a la mujer que hacía el aseo que no llegara ya que el había dejado dicho que no , tiempo después llegó el periódico aunque el doctor ya estaba molesto

_—bueno,_

_—_disculpe aquí vive doña Lucha

_—si, aquí vive_

—¿Ya viene para acá? Soy el doctor Sakid Adán la persona con la que viene los jueves?

_—mi mamá ya salió_

—¿Jovencito,como que ya salió?

_—dice que trabaja con usted los jueves, y hoy es Miércoles_

—¡ Osea que no saben ni en qué día viven dile que la estuve esperando!

Poco después

—nihao compañera me llamo Shun y vengo a sustituirte, te aprobaron tu solicitud de cuidados maternos

—ahm no pedí cuidados maternos

—ah caray quizás sea una solicitud vieja ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?

—yo no tengo hijos

—bueno de todos modos este es un derecho que debes ejercer te lo dan por el simple hecho de ser mujer,te dieron hasta el lunes

—bueno

Una vez que se fue el joven puso en marcha la segunda parte del operativo— el pájaro va a su jaula en tres dos uno

Durante el día había sido bastante confuso, ya que habían cambiado una vez más la fecha, de el calendario, mientras Lucía fue a donde estaba la chica presa para tranquilizarla

—buenas tardes, soy Mónica Santana tu hermano Toris me envió

—muy tarde, mi examen es en 20 minutos

—tu examen es mañana, así que ponte a estudiar tu temario

—¿Lograron que me dieran una prórroga?

—no importa como lo importante es que pases ese examen así que a estudiar

_hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	14. Chapter 14

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 14 _

_Dejabu segunda parte_

_Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Comenzaba la segunda parte del operativo la cual consistía en el restaurante donde el hombre comía diariamente claro que para que fuera creíble varios colaboradores tuvieron que improvisar

—¿Dr lo de siempre o va a animarse a tomar el menú del día?

—lo de siempre está bien

—¿Entonces crees que sea la enfermedad? — pregunto el joven Da Silva entrando en su papel

—si, al parecer es la enfermedad, mi padre también la padeció, por ejemplo ¿Tu padre piensa que ya vivió algo ?— pregunto la boliviana

—eso creo es como si ya lo hubiera vivido,e incluso cree que todos los días es el mismo estoy preocupado los médicos dicen que puede ser una especie de aishaimer

Más tarde

—¿Ya a descansar doctor?

—si hoy me habla mi hija como todos los miércoles ¿Hoy es Miércoles verdad?

—si hoy es Miércoles

—gracias

Una vez que se fue —Bieldmitsh ya cayó

_—copiado_

Mas tarde Luiddwing se puso en contacto con la hija del doctor diciendo que el hombre se sentía muy solo y que le había comentado que su hija solo se acordaba de el una vez a la semana por lo que le pidió que le llamara y así lo hizo eso puso al macaense a pensar

—Da Silva ¿Todo está bien?

—si si avisaré comienza la fase dos del operativo

Más tarde

— ¿Quien será esa Santana?

—dijo que tenía algo que ver con Sakid

—buenas noches,mi nombre es Mónica Santana directora del instituto de pediatría ¿Me puedo sentar?

—por favor

—gracias, la razón por la que los cité aquí es por qué es importante que hagamos esto hoy

—¿De que se trata ,Sakid está enfermo?

—no propiamente, sin embargo ha sufrido una pequeña pérdida de memoria veran últimamente se ha sentido solo,es que la ausencia de su hija lo tiene triste anclando su mente al día Miércoles día en que le habla su hija y tengo entendido que es el día en que se reúnen aquí ¿No es así?

— si, así es

—bien en ese caso siganle la corriente en todo lo que les diga recuerden hoy es Miércoles ¿Que día es hoy?

—miercoles

Más tarde llegó como supuestamente lo hacía los días Miércoles

—miren a que horas llega el angelito

— ¿A ustedes les ha pasado que todo se repite?

—¿Que todo se repite? Ese es un dejabu

— como esto —dijo el anciano poniendo su juego en la mesa

Al día siguiente fue como siempre a labores mientras tanto Lucy esperaba a su cliente, —ya es hora de que salga mi clienta

—entro hace a las 12:45 faltan 45 minutos— y 45 minutos después salió

—una motocicleta te está esperando apresúrate

Mientras eso pasaba el doctor llegaba al lugar por suerte Tory llegó a tiempo

—nosotros cumplimos con traerte pero ahora el examen lo tienes que pasar tu sola —dijo el alemán —suerte

Más tarde

—Shun ya llegué ,hijo ¿Que sucede?

—ola papá, bueno el operativo de hoy me puso a pensar, tu me has criado solo y no se como pagartelo moito obrigado per todo

—no tienes que agradecer hijo tu eres mi familia y mientras seas feliz yo también lo seré

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	15. Chapter 15

_Los simuladores_

_Capítulo 15 _

_El último héroe_

_Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

Un padre de familia preocupado y harto de que le vean la cara decide ir a encarar a un supuesto representante artistico que representaba a su hija sin embargo este en vez de recibir su dinero recibe amenazas de muerte

Tiempo despues de aquel suceso en su trabajo se desquita con un auto

—¡oye bastardo te pago para que lo arregles no para que lo pongas peor!

—perdoneme señor Vargas es que estoy que me lleva la tristeza

—ah maldicion no es que me importes ni nada pero no puedo permitir que te sigas desquitando con mi auto ¿que pasa?— una vez que el hombre le cuenta lo que sucede el italiano reflexiona sobre el caso — oye macho patatas tengo un caso interesante

—mire Bieldmitsh 300 dólares más 300 dólares menos no me importa vivo de mi trabajo lo que me molesta es la burla —dice el hombre una vez que vio al alemán

—Martinez , nosotros no llevamos a cabo venganzas solo resolvemos problemas

—pero este es un problema, este tipo sigue sacándole dinero a la gente

* * *

Más tarde

—¿Y este tipo tiene solvencia para pagar el operativo?—pregunto la polaca

—no, —respomdio el japonés—es mecánico literalmente vive al día

—pero creo que el mismo Williams puede pagar el costo del operativo

— Mark Williams supuestamente representante artístico, no lo conocen en ninguna televisora o ningún canal nunca dirigió un vídeo de nadie, es un estafador en toda la extensión de la palabra— dijo el más joven de los ahí presentes

__yo creo que tienes un gran potencial claro no puedo decirte que sería un trabajo bueno primero empezarías como extra cobrando 50 o 60 dólares por trabajo_

—desde hace un año tiene una oficina en el centro de la ciudad ,tenía otra al noroeste,cada que agota el barrio empaca todo y se muda

_—tiened un rostro bastante buscado hoy en día aprovéchalo_

—siempre busca gente humilde que no tiene ninguna idea de cómo hacer un juicio, cobra 80 dólares por un supuesto videoclip y otros 100 por una supuesta audición son 180 dólares por persona y recibe 40 personas diariamente

—7200 dólares

12 meses al año

—84000 dólares

—y lleva 11 años operando

—954000 dólares,

—estafando, especulando,no tiene gastos y no reinvierte en nada no tiene familia no tiene empleados pocos amigos,pocas mujeres todas relaciones ocasionales,maneja un auto de 50000 dolares vive en un departamento de 3000, el resto de su dinero lo tiene guardado en el banco de Noruega

—¿Debilidades?

—al igual que Shun Kun físicamente está bien entrenado va al gimnasio rigurosamente solo que a diferencia de nuestro amigo es muy vanidoso todo el tiempo está mirándose al espejo,de niño fue boy scout,a los 16 ya era cinturón negro en karate de grande práctico box y recientemente fue a una fiesta de disfraces su disfraz fue de maestro ninja

—el medio del espectáculo para sus estafas no es ninguna casualidad el objetivo de ser famoso y tratar de trascender

—esta es una lista de las películas que alquilo en los últimos 2 meses, siempre el estereotipo del hombre solitario que busca sobrevivir a cualquier costo

— el objetivo es quitarle el dinero que ganó estafando y sacarlo del negocio un buen rato ¿Estamos a dentro o afuera?

Más tarde

—¡¿Estas loco Shun?! ¿Tu sabes lo que es estar un año entero en medio de la nada? — pregunto un colaborador

—¿Y tu sabes lo que es un millon de dólares?

Durante prácticamente todo el día el hombre estuvo recibiendo publicidad acerca de un reality show acerca una contienda en la que un tiempo sobrevivir solos y quién lo consiga tendría un millón de dólares y al parecer parecía ser interesante

La segúnda parte del operativo comenzó en el restaurante donde siempre comía ahí se daba está plática

—cielo ¿Entonces de qué trata esto?

—serian cinco participantes sobreviviendo solos cada uno tiene un perfil interesante el más joven tiene 17 años,pero necesitamos un perfil un poco más rudo — poco después se armó un lio claro provocado por ellos en el cual Williams tuvo que interferir tiempo después le platicaron acerca del proyecto y termino por agradarle

—me gustaría participar

—no lo sé Williams ya somos tres socios y uno cuarto sería un lío

—no como socio sino como participante

—¿Se da cuenta de que es un año? No es para cualquiera

— lo sé, pero creo que tengo lo necesario para lograrlo

—*suspiro* ¿Que dices Santana?

—de acuerdo,vamos a intentarlo ve a esta dirección ahí se harán las elecciones

Una vez ahí le hicieron la elección en el cual se debía presentar y explicar porque deseaba estar ahí los resultados de entregarían al día siguiente

_—Williams habla Mónica Santana, porfavor encienda el televisor_

_—soy ek mejor_

_— no conozco el miedo_

_—el millón de dólares ya tiene dueño_

_—herere de mis ancestros el espíritu samurái_

_—¡La violencia no me controla a mi yo controlo la violencia!_

_—¿Que le pareció?_

—¡Estupendo!

—_entonces lo esperamos en un par de horas no lleve nada nosotros le entregamos todo el equipo_

Dos horas más tarde llegó y finalmente inicio el reality

— señores estos cinco valientes pasarán los próximos 365 días sobreviviendo solos sin ningún tipo de contacto con la civilización , bueno conozcamos a nuestro primer participante uh para su edad es un joven de armas tomar ,Shun Da Silva será el primero en partir, dime ¿Algún saludo?

— primero que nada agradezco que no me llame hijo chico muchacho ni nada por el estilo soy tan capaz como estos ancianos que están aquí, segundo si quisiera dar un saludo a mi padre

—de acuerdo ehm veamos tu destino

"El destino elegido será el monte Everest en el Tíbet sobreviviendo a una temperatura de 30 grados bajo cero"

—¿Nervioso?

—¿Se lo parezco?

—ehm no, bueno danos tu grito de guerra

—¡Por la patria hasta la muerte!

— mucha suerte

—bien conozcamos al segundo Mark Williams dejenme advertirles que este hombre es de temer señores

—jeje no es para tanto

—veamos su destino

"Su destino la selva lacandona"

Una vez que le explicaron todo sepreparo pero hubo un problema el tercer socio se había echado para atrás y no habia suficiente dinero por lo cual había que cancelar su participación sin embargo el hombre ofreció una fuerte cantidad de dinero y una vez hecha la transacción partió y el operativo se dio por terminando

—decidme ¿que harás con el ? Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano

—ya nos ocuparemos de eso —dijo el aleman

—eso ya lo se tío

—¿entonces te refieres a lo otro Carreiro?

—si, estamos cerca del retiro tenemos que decirle al chaval que no entrenamos un compañero mas si no a nuestro reemplazo

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	16. Chapter 16

_Los simuladores_

_Capitulo 16_

_El clon_

_Hola ¿Como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Chiara Polarix Eldestein por el apoyo espero les guste_

La situación era insostenible aún denunciando no había nada que parada al marido violento de Beatriz o eso creyó

Centro Comercial

—Felka ¿No crees que ya compramos demasiadas cosas?

—osea tranquila Lucy yo me encargo de todo ,espera es Luddy creo que necesita ayuda

—bueno, ¿Que esperamos vamos?

Estudio de arte

—¿Que sucede Bieldmitsh san? Entiendo iré para allá inmediatamente

Restaurante

—¡¿Que paso con la orden de la 13 maldición? ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo?— en ese momento sonó el teléfono-¡¿Si qué?!;¡Ah maldición voy para allá!

Preparatoria

—¿Entonces chaval ya ah quedado claro?

— creo que si muchas gracias señorita Carreiro

—venga no agradezcas un momento ah es Bieldmitsh tenemos que ir en seguida.

Mientras

_no es necesario que me cuente nada Betty ya estoy al tanto de todo quédese en Acapulco no es necesario despertar las sospechas de su marido yo viajaré hacia allá la espero en el puerto por favor sea puntual_

—la puntualidad es una cualidad que escasea en estos días

—¿Que pueden hacer por mi?

—la mitad del trabajo la otra mitad la tiene que hacer usted , nosotros nos encargamos de que su marido desaparezca no volverá a golpearla ni a insultarla en pocas palabras le vamos a devolver su vida

—¿No pensaran en..?

—cualquiera puede matar nosotros no somos cualquiera

Tiempo después

—Eusebio Valdez hijo de una familia de clase media nacido en 1952 en ciudad de México se instaló en Acapulco a los 25 años donde tiene un restaurante en el cual se hizo famoso por su inigualable pescado a la talla— dijo el más joven—uno de sus principales clientes es el comandante Montoya fiscal del ministerio

—se caso hace 15 años con Beatriz Armrnta nuestra cliente voluntaria de un grupo para jóvenes con problemas,la primera golpiza fue hace cinco años en una noche de mucho calor Beatriz le insistía a Eusebio que no encendiera el ventilador, los golpes eran esporádicos hasta que se hicieron más frecuentes

—¿No le habrá sido infiel?— todos asesinaron al italiano con la mirada en especial el macaense—¡Maldición no lo estoy justificando solo descartaba!,eso me lleva a pensar que la mujer tiene autoestima baja desafortunadamente eso las hace pensar que no tienen derecho a ser felices la baja autoestima desencadena la irritabilidad en esa clase de bastardos

—ademas de la violencia física Eusebio gusta humillarla en público eso indica que el tiene el poder también le gusta manejar de manera temeraria para demostrar cuanto mal puede hacer aún poniendo su propia vida en peligro

—el miedo es crónico en este tipo de mujeres pero el abuso mental es mucho peor que el abuso físico,las tratan muy mal les dicen que son unas tontas y unas inútiles — dijo el italiano —que no los pueden satisfacer por eso buscan otras mujeres

—tengo algunas estadísticas con frecuencia la violencia no termina hasta que la mujer huye o se esconde o hasta que muere a causa del maltrato

—otro dato Eusebio es sietemesino estuvo en una encubadora en la clínica de Estocolmo

—bien Vargas Carreiro ¿Tenemos una bodega?

—tenemos

—tambien hay que conseguir uniformes militares

—vale

—y algo aún más difícil de conseguir

—¿Más difícil que un león?

—cuatro parejas

—cuatro parejas no es difícil de conseguir

Más tarde

—le llaman

_—con el señor Eusebio Valdez por favor_

—si soy yo

_—le llama el doctor Francisco Colmenero ,es importante que viaje a la ciudad de México ahí le explicaremos la situación tiene que ver con su nacimiento nosotros nos encargamos de todos los gastos_

Y así lo hizo llegó al hotel y le entregaron su llave sin embargo aún no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pues había más gente y estaban igual de confundidos finalmente apareció la gente que los cito

—buenas tardes— saludo un hombre portugués —soy el doctor Francisco Colmenero ellos son el doctor John Smith y la doctora Ángela Merkel somos del instituto de investigaciones científicas de la ONU

—¡Maldición bastardos ¿Para que nos trajeron aquí?!

—todos nacieron en la clínica de Estocolmo ¿No es así? — pregunto la polaca— se ha cometido cierta injusticia con ustedes así que se les indemnizara muy bien por favor firmen este contrato de confidencialidad

Una vez hecho esto los llevaron con los ojos vendados a un lugar muy extraño cosa que los confundió aún más

—¡Sepanse que yo soy abogada y están volando muchas leyes de derechos humanos!

—todas y cada una de ellas por eso es importante mantener el secreto, les presento a la doctora Mónica Santana encargada del proyecto Lázaro

La mujer se acercó a todos ellos —x900 Dios esto es un milagro, es como si los conociera de toda una vida, por favor acompañenme — la mujer los llevo a todos a un lugar donde increíblemente estaban sus clones el primero fue un hombre irlandés quien vio a su clon corriendo —el X1 probablemente el más viejo tiene una increíble fuerza acérquese no puede verlo

Después fue una joven rusa que no creía lo que veía su clon estaba sentada viendo pantallas—la X2 sordomuda de nacimiento pero desarrollo una gran capacidad de memoria

Después fue una joven asiática que estaba en estado de coma —la x45 no pudimos hacer nada por ella está en estado vegetativo

Un italiano cuyo clon resolvía ecuaciones diferenciales —el x546 tuvo contacto con rayos gamma

—eso que significa?

— que es 12 veces más inteligente que usted, por último x900 a él lo tenemos en confinamiento pues al tener contacto con los rayos gamma es 12 veces más violento tenga mucho cuidado

—ah intentado escapar 2 veces una en el 73 y otra en el 85 —el japonés abrió la puerta pero —he is gonne (no está)

—¡Atención a todas las unidades X900 escapó repito X900 escapó!— la española activo los protocolos de emergencia — Santana tenemos que mantener a este hombre a salvo X900 intentará tomar su lugar en la sociedad

Rápidamente salieron a buscar al supuesto clon encontsron a un soldado inconveniente pero vivo —¡Cadete ¿Que sucedió?!

—un hombre trato de matarme y se llevó uno de nuestros vehículos ¡Es ese este es el hombre!

—no no no es el tenemos que encontrarlo rápido — dijo la científica

Mientras tanto

—vee fratello ¿Ya no nos necesitas ?

—no ya te puedes ir

Sin embargo el italiano menor no hizo caso y se acercó a una de las chicas —vee ciao bella ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy ? Hay una película de mi país muy buena y me gustaría verla con alguien

—cinema paraíso es una de mis favoritas pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión

—vee no me digas que tienes novio

—no, es solo trabajo y aparte mi primito haría un escándalo pero pensándolo bien no sería mala idea,soy Jade ¿Como te llamas?

—Feliciano Vargas a tu servicio bella

Mientras tanto tras mucho tiempo de búsqueda decidieron esconder al portador del genoma en un frigorífico pues le dijeron que el clnon moriría en una temperatura de -20 grados sin embargo se escuchó está conversación

—este es un error imperdonable ¿Saben que pasaría si se enteran en el Pentágono?

—despidos ,nuestras carreras estarían arruinadas o algo peor

—¿A que se refiere doctora Merkel?

— podrían incluso matarnos,

—¿Matarnos?

— avionazos , accidentes, desapariciones forzadas etcétera

—tenemos que seguir buscando entonces

—o tal vez no tenemos al original le fundimos el cerebro y nadie se dará cuenta

—¡Señores lo que están sugiriendo es un asesinato!

—¿Prefiere ser la asesinada usted doctora?

Toda esta conversación se escuchaba mientras ellos comían leyendo sus libreros causando pánico en el pobre hombre a quien llevaron diciéndole que encontraron al clon y lo regresarían a casa afortunadamente Santana reaccionó rápido diciéndole que le disparada un dardo tranquilizante y se fuera lo más lejos posible de lo contrario sería hombre muerto el así lo hizo llamando a su esposa y a su amigo diciéndoles que el era un completo peligro y que se mantuvieran alejados de el

—Bieldmitsh la fase tres termino con éxito

Más tarde

—por favor firmen aquí

—¿Los dos?

—los dos

—¿Oye y las horas extras?

—nunca te dije que iba a haber horas extras

—pues tu amiga polaca si dijo eso

El macaense se dio un facepalm mientras el y su otra prima encaraban a la polaca Jade se acercó a Lovino —¿Sigue el pie lo de la película?

—¿Perdón?

—si la que querías ver

—bella tengo novia ...ah ya te equivocaste de gemelo yo soy Lovino quien te invito fue mi idiota hermano Feliciano oye tranquila no eres la primera que le pasa

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


	17. Chapter 17

Los simuladores

Capitulo 17

Fin de semana

Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste

Otro operativo había concluido con éxito sin embargo el cansancio era evidente y más en los colaboradores de mayor edad.

—¿Que te pasa?

—no lo sé no he podido dormir bien

—y ¿Porque no pruebas a mi masajista?

— tía ¿Que clase de masajista es?

—oh

—¿Oigan porque no nos vamos todos de fin de semana? Bueno puedo convencer a mi papá y no tengo nada que hacer además pasar un tiempo entre amigos estaría bien

—¿Siempre fuiste así de cursi de chiquito o fuiste empeorando con el tiempo?

—pero tiene razón podemos aprovechar las entradas del pago del último operativo ¿que dices Bieldmitsh?

—¿donde queda?

—en santa Maria Hidalgo

—bien Da Silva averigua el coste del hotel, si este tiene caballos y de se raza son, Carreiro consigue una camioneta para nueve personas

—yo nopuedo ir no tengo con quien dejar a Karitina

—eso ya esta cubierto

Al siguiente día

—¿Que ?— la polaca tenía un montón de maletas

—¿Como que que , si vamos únicamente tres días nada más?

—si pero como que me gusta llevar para combinar

—pues haber si cabe , solo tengan cuidado con mis cartas

—¿Enserio vas a llevar la baraja ?—pregunto la mexicana

—si, ¿Porque no? También tengo otros juegos ¿Que prefieren RISC o batalla naval? ¿Las dos?

—me parece bien— dijo la de Bolivia

—bueno

—no olvidéis sacarla a pasear tres veces al día y en el baño dejé su cepillo de dientes

—¿Cepillo de dientes? ¿Es enserio ?

—portate bien tu tío Iván te va a cuidar muy bien ~—en ese momento le tocaron el clansum y la española asintio—cuidado mucho cuidado

Ya todos iban en el autobús para hacer más ameno el viaje el manejaba ponía la música —un poco más y cambiamos

—oigan quedamos en que el que maneja pone la música

—claro, bueno todos menos Fernández

— tampoco Shun nadie está de humor para escuchar a los beatles ni a Manuel Mijares maldición

—ay mira Lovino para que los sepas mis gustos son un poquito más variados que los suyos

—oigan no peleen

Finalmente después de gustos variados y una que otra discusión pudieron llegar al hotel pero se encontraron con otro problema

—buenos días tenemos una reservación para nueve habitaciones sencillas

—¿A nombre de quién?

—Carlos Fuentes

—ah señor Fuentes no sé si le dijeron solo tenemos cguatro habitaciones sencillas pero tenemos cuatro habitaciones dobles preciosas con vista a la alberca no se si le importe

—a mi no me molesta compartir

—tu te quedas conmigo

—papa

—no voy a permitir hijito que tú y Eva se queden solos hasta que no acaben la escuela y se casen por todas las de la ley así que Fernández por favor

—descuide —;dijo aguantandose la carcajada mientras la pobre Eva estaba más roja que un tomate

—las aceptamos

Y así pasaron sus vacaciones o al menos eso intentaban pues con ellos era claro que no tendrían un tiempo libre sin meterse en problemas

—tranquila Isa estamos de vacaciones—dijo Eva nerviosa

—es que ya no la aguanto tiene el baño lleno de cremas hasta para depilar, tiene tendereros y cuelga sus calzones en el cuarto, ve el canal de moda en la televisión todo el tiempo

—¿Por cierto donde está? — pregunto el alemán

—seguro debe estar dándose un masaje o algo asi

—osea como que tienen que probar el masaje de este lugar, ¿Que le pasa?

—nada, extraña a Karitina — dijo el macaense a lo que la ibérica lo asesino con la mirada

En ese momento se ve a una pareja discutir el le reclamaba a su mujer que supuestamente se acostaba con alguien sin importarle que todo el mundo estuviera viéndolos y que incluso Paulo tuviera que encararlo

—¡¿Tu que te metes?! Vuelve a lo tuyo y déjame tranquilo ¡Elisa ,¡Elisa!

—¿Que hacemos?— pregunto el joven

—nada tiene razón, no podemos meternos , además les recuerdo que estamos de vacaciones así que Da Silva por favor—la mexicana trato de calmar la situación

El resto del día fue Pacífico y relajado hasta que llegó la noche y la pareja discutía acaloradamente,la mujer salió de su cuarto pidiendo ayuda y entro al primer cuarto que encontró y su marido furioso salió a buscarla —¡Elisa, abre esa puerta ¿O que vas a acostarte con este imbécil también?!

—¡Oiga , a mi padre no se le ofende delante de mí!

—¡¿Tu que te metes?! ¡Largate si no te quieres meter en problemas!

—¡Quien se meterá en problemas eres tu!

—tranquilos ya los dos!— dijo Eva deteniendolos por suerte llegó la policía y se lo llevó

—tranquila señora , una noche en los ceparos servirá para que su marido se calme, necesito que alguien me acompañe a declarar

—si quieren yo voy — dijo el alemán

—¿Esta usted bien?

— si , antes nos llevábamos muy bien,pero sus empresas empezaron a quebrar me hace escenas de celos por todo ,bueno yo creo que ya me voy

—creo que es peligroso manejar así ¿Porque no os vais mañana?

—no no quiero estar aquí cuando mi marido regrese adiós y gracias por todo—se fue finalmente,en cuanto a ellos parecía que esta vez sí tendrían vacaciones al otro día trataron de olvidar el incidente mientras que el hombre aquel había vuelto buscando a su mujer sin éxito

—¿Tiene la llave Lovino San?

— crei que la tenías tú

—yo recuerdo habérsela dado a usted

—ah maldición vamos a pedir una copia —al acercarse a la recepción ambos miran que había policías buscando al hombre al parecer la mujer había muerto en un accidente de carretera , ellos la habían encontrado y habia que hacer un interrogatorio de rutina para esclarecer el porque de la discusión pero algo no acababa de convencerlos así que el interrogatorio se lo hicieron a los policías cosa que los incómodo

—¡¿Loyola , que está pasando aquí?! Le dije que hiciera un interrogatorio de rutina

—señor , aquí el joven que lee libros policiacos tiene una corazonada

—¡Me molesta la gente que cree que ser policía es algo muy fácil ,no es sólo ponerse una boina y jugar al Sherlock Holmes!

— disculpe, en primer lugar ser policía es un oficio no una profesión ,en segundo lugar Holmes ni era policía ni usaba una boina era un gorro de caza y en tercer lugar aquí si hubo un homicidio en primer grado, denos media hora con el señor Fábregas y lo probaremos— al parecer el joven tenía una corazonada ,sin embargo el alemán no lo detuvo pues este era como una última prueba para el

Más tarde

—ya sabes cómo es el, cuando tiene una corazonada se queda incluso sin dormir hasta no resolverla

—ah tía pues yo tengo otra corazonada que nos quedamos otra vez sin vacaciones

—osea Isa tu Lovi y Luddy ya están cerca del retiro el apenas va empezando

Una vez que llegaron notaron que el hombre estaba con el agente de seguros para poder cobrar su póliza ahí llevaron a cabo su plan — disculpe necesito hablar con el señor Fábregas— dijo la mexicana

—¡¿Ahora que quieren?!

—¡¿Como que?! Usted la mato , usted sabía que tomaba medicamentos y aún así la dejo manejar

—se que no debía hacerlo, que incluso les falte el respeto a ustedes pero yo no quería que esto sucediera por favor ya no me martirice más

—¡Déjenme hablar con el! —se escuchó al portugués molesto—¡ Te voy a partir tu!

—ya ,ya Paulo déjalo así

—¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si este no hubiera hecho lo que hizo,y eso se me va a quedar en la conciencia toda la vida!

—¡Ya tranquilo,aquí está tu hijo no vayas a decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!

—¿Que pasa? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—pasa que me acosté con tu mujer, y ahora ella está muerta, pasa que murió una mujer hermosa y esto es tu culpa

—ya ya llevenselo , lamento que se haya tenido que enterar así,¿No lo noto? Cuando el trato de defenderla en el restaurante hubo un intercambio de miradas y ayer mientras usted estaba haciendo el papelón delante de todo el mundo su mujer entro al cuarto de mi amigo, mi amigo es viudo lleva 18 años sin mujer y es un tipo bastante sencible y protector eso las mujeres lo notamos enseguida,a usted se lo llevan a los ceparos mientras su mujer se queda con nosotros mi amigo le dice algo ella le sonríe y se van a su habitación ,su mujer y mi amigo hacen el amor no les importa hacerlo sobre su ropa su mujer le dice a mi amigo que nunca había conocido a un hombre como el, lamento que se haya tenido que enterar así mi más sentido pésame

—¿Que está haciendo?— pregunto el policia

—paciencia ,el joven Da Silva ya encontró lo que buscaba,una cosa más ¿Podemos ver el cadáver?— pregunto el alemán

—Bieldmitsh ¿En serio tenemos que ver el cadáver? Osea es que como que los muertos ..— Eva jalo a la polaca y para su sorpresa notan algo inesperado

Más tarde

Inesperadamente el hombre vuelve a discutir con una mujer sin embargo tocan la puerta y al abrirla ...

—¿Y esta quien es? — pregunto el policia al ver a la mujer pues era la misma del hotel

—preguntencelo a él

—¿Porque a mí ? ¿Yo que les hice ?

—tratat de engañar a las personas equivocadas su plan era bueno pero algo rebuscado

— acompañenme para rectificar su declaración y tu joven Sherlock acompañame explicame esto que que estoy más perdido que el carajo

—¿Por donde comenzaré? , Fábregas delante de familiares y amigos finge tener una relación hostil con su mujer, deciden irse de fin de semana para arreglar su relación ella ingenuamente acepta durante el recorrido paran en una cabaña un restaurante da exactamente lo mismo una vez distraída Fábregas se asegura de que su mujer tome calmantes que le harán dormir oculta el cuerpo de su mujer y maneja varios kilómetros hasta encontrarse en un punto previamente acordado con quien le ayudo a planificar el crimen en este caso su amante que se llevará una buena parte del dinero que cobre de la póliza del seguro de su mujer. Llegan al hotel donde previamente Elisa había reservado y donde dijo a familiares y amigos que se quedaría así que para la gente del hotel como para las personas que se quedaron esa mujer es Elisa Martínez, finalmente le administran una dosis de medicamentos que le harán dormir el resto de la noche y ellos así lo hacen también,al siguiente día fingen discutir para llamar la atención de los comensales su discusión sigue hasta que algún idiota cae necesitaban testigos, finalmente los idiotas aparecieron, durante la noche hacen que el episodio sea más violento para llamar a la policía los mismos idiotas de hace un rato vuelven a aparecer a él se lo llevan a los ceparos y ella toma medicamentos nuevamente en frente de varias personas para que su historia de la pareja disfuncional sea creíble la amante maneja varios kilómetros únicamente para que la esposa sea encontrada muerta por el supuesto accidente y con varios testigos que supuestamente la vieron tomar medicamentos hubiera sido creíble

—y claro esperaban que los mensos de los policías creyéramos su teatro

— pues por poco a los que subestimaron fue a los testigos

Más tarde

—buen trabajo Da Silva

—perdon y ¿Como supiste todo eso?

—en realidad no estaba del todo seguro pero no soporto a las personas prepotentes insulto a papá y tenía que desquitarme además si realmente estuviera dopada no hubiera podido ni siquiera caminar y sus reflejos eran buenos

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado


	18. Chapter 18

_Los simuladores_

_Capítulo 18 _

_Joven simulador_

_Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por la idea y el apoyo espero les guste_

_Bolivia 1 año atrás_

— Mas os vale que nada interfiera con nuestras vvacaciones esta ves

—calma Isa ... Aunque yo tampoco estoy segura de eso

—el chaval ya lleva un año con nosotros ¿no es así?

—ujum y nada mas deja que surja algo para que Bieldmits lo vuelva a poner a prueba

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que a la hora de la cena, se observó que había una celebración de negocios y un futuro enlace nupcial.

—Brindó por el negocio que realizaremos de ahora en adelante— dijo Allen Jones quién tenía una copa de vino... —El señor Yupanqui ha accedido sus acciones a mí, para ello dejaré que mi Socia Jeanine se haga cargo de la actividad minera, mientras que disfrutaré de mi próxima vida de casado con mi prometida

—¿prometida? Como que esta muy joven ¿no?— dijo la polaca en la distancia

—no es nuestro asunto Felka no seas chismosa

El americano hizo una seña en donde entró una chica de rasgos indígenas luciendo un traje tradicional... Lo que a Allen le desconcertó.

—Te dije que usaras algo elegante—le regaño Jeanine a la chica

Shun se había quedado observando con detenimiento aquella escena

—Da Silva —dijo Isabel —estamos de vacaciones ,no es nuestro problema

El asiático no escucho, Luddy observaba tanto la situación como la del joven pupilo mientras que Paulo con su experiencia observaba al padre de la prometida.

—Jamás me avergonzare de mis raíces— le respondió la muchacha...

Allen vio a su prometida traerle algo de comer.—Eva es muy noble aunque no es muy agraciada, sabe llegar a un hombre por el estómago" esto lo dijo en inglés lo que hizo que los presentes soltaran la carcajada

Shun estaba indignado al ver aquello...—Shun.— dijo Luddy—deja que tu cólera se aplique tu mejor que nadie sabe como trabajamos

El padre de la joven se lamentaba lo ocurrido y se excusó con los presentes..Retirándose del lugar.

Paulo quién presenció todo... Noto que el hombre estaba totalmente agobiado

—¡Maldito gringo!" se expresó con resentimiento...

—¿Disculpe señor, puedo ayudarle?" preguntó el portugués

El hombre le miró de forma compasiva...—lamento mi comportamiento pero... Mi problema no tiene remedio, solamente un milagro podría salvar a mi familia de un desastre

PPaulocolocó la mano en su hombro:—Creo que su plegaria fue escuchada, y pertenezco a un equipo que se especializa en los milagros

_Lo veo en el bar a las cinco treinta en la barra libre por favor sea puntual y de preferencia vaya solo_

—muy bien señor Yupanki cuenteme ¿cual es su problema?

— mi sobrina hizo un trato con ese mmiserable ahora para no perder la fábrica y que muchas personas no pierdan su empleo prácticamente mi hija debe casarse con el pero sólo la quiere como un trofeo y la humilla a la menor provocación

—*suspiro* pudimos notarlo en la recepción muy bien señor Yupanki lo vamos a ayudar usted tendrá que levantar la fabrica después de eso nos girará un cheque por los costos del operativo más una cantidad similar por la logística y la mano de obra,el resto lo pondrán colaborando con nosotros en nuestros operativos si es que está de acuerdo con la tarifa

—El dinero no es problema, ¿Pero que harán?

— un operativo de simulacro a partir de ahora usted no tiene el control de nada , lo tenemos nosotros

Más tarde

—Honda ,Da Silva que tenemos

—Allen L. Jones 25 años, empresario multimillonario caracterizado por presionar la yugular y dar golpes bajos en donde más les duele y en este caso, la yugular de Atahualpa es su hija quien actualmente Alfred la ha pedido como prometida, Evangelina aceptó ser la prometida del americano con tal de salvar a su padre de él y de Jeannine, ya que ella estuvo a punto de matar a su primo Evo. Una de sus debilidades es un ludópata de primera por lo que no duraría en apostar todo lo que tiene

—no me sorprende una fichita como que osea es como la Cenicienta pero combinada con Sherezada

—¿Que sabemos de la socia?

—Jeaninne Estévez 32 años auditora familiar de nuestro cliente se le conocen por hacerse de la vista gorda en muchos aspectos, suele teñirse de rubio y humillar al menos la gente de condición humilde usando la religión como escusa no soporta que su prima destaque por lo que prácticamente la vendió al mejor postor—esto último el joven lo dijo con algo de ira

—Carreiro Vargas necesitamos micrófonos,cámaras y un automóvil último modelo de preferencia Honda color negro

—los conseguimos

—ah maldición ahí van nuestras vacaciones

—Lukasewiks, consigue un traje de gala color negro talla mediana , zapatos de charol negro del siete y medio también necesitamos una bodega, luces máquinas tragamonedas y un laxante

—¿Cual es el plan?

— necesitaremos todo tu ingenio Da Silva usaremos tus cartas

Al siguiente día

—no lo puedo creer — se oia una voz

—si, te lo juro por lo más sagrado— dijo otra

—osea ¿Como crees? El hombre más rico de China, el dueño de los mejores hoteles y casinos del mundo va a venir a invertir aquí por favor

—es enserio aquí pondrá su próximo casino además dicen que está como quiere y sabes que . .. está buscando reina

—ay si tu

—en serio también está buscando un nuevo desafío algo grande que aumente su capital

Eso llamó la atefortuna el americano quizás si lo retaba le podría sacar una buena parte de su fortuna

_prevenido Da Silva el objetivo se va comienza fase uno en tres dos uno_

En ese momento se acerca un mendigo cosa que molesto al estadounidense—porfavor aayuden a este pobre ciego—decia el "mendigo" y por "accidente" este le mancho la ropa y tuvo que ir al sanitario

Mientras esto ocurre Eva ve al mendigo y sin pensarlo le invita a sentarse desafiando a Alfred...

— Su novio se va a enojar— dijo el joven asiático en el disfraz

— No me importa, mientras él no sea mi esposo no tiene por qué enojarse de lo que decida.—Aunque ella quiere llorar Shun le impide

—una mujer tan bella no debería derramar una lágrima — le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla —debo irme la fase 1 del operativo esta completa — se aleja dejando un naipe en la mesa cosa que le da algo de curiosidad

El alemán hace la llamada al celular de Alfred indicándole que hay un accionista que desea comprar las minas de Litio y oferta tres veces más

—mi socio como podrá darse cuenta es el hombre mas rico de China y esta muy interesado en oro y litio esta dispuesto a pagar el triple

—de acuerdo lo veré en unas horas

Mientras

—prevenida Lukasewiks Esteves va para allá

—comienza fase dos —la polaca se acercó con una bebida — cortesía del caballero — sonrió y la mujer aceptó la bebida y una vez que la tomo tuvo consecuencias para el estomago de la mujer —fase dos completa Bieldmitsh

—_prevenidos todos comienza fase tres_

En ese momento llego el americano acompañado de Eva quien reconoció al supuesto mendigo de inmediato pero ahora estaba bien vestido por suerte alcanzó a explicarle el operativo —asi que usted es Fa Ping el hombre mas rico de China

—eso dicen — dijo el joven seriamente — veo que usted tiene una reserva muy grande de litio ,estoy dispuesto a pagar una fuerte cantidad por ella

—yo creo que no ,pero podríamos apostar, su casino contra mis reservas de litio ¿acepta?

—lo acepto — así comenzó el juego de cartas parecía todo a favor de Allen pero de un momento a otro cambio a favor del "millonario" —que perdida de tiempo, a la carta mayor creó que sus reservas son mías ahora

—¡espere, un juego mas lo que sea!

—ummm —parecio pensarlo— pero si ya no tiene nada que pueda interesarme a menos que... — le susurro algo

—¡está usted loco, ¿cree que sería capaz de apostar a mi prometida?!

—no tiene nada más que perder se queda con su bella prometida y recupera sus reservas de litio

—hazlo, después de todo ya fui vendida

—eres una..

—hey — sacó una supuesta arma y le apunto en la cabeza — a la dama no la vas a insultar delante de mi ¿aceptas o no?

— acepto — después de eso volvióa perder —¡hizo trampa!

—¡¿trampa?!¿ Sabe con quien se metio? —volvió a sacar el arma pero esta vez Lovino Luidwing y Kiku sacaron las suyas — somos más y estamos armados conmigo no se juega ni se me intenta estafar ahora mejor largate de mis tierras antes de que te llene de plomo —una vez que se fue el operativo concluyó

—señores fase tres concluida

Después

-eso fue muy valiente

—no fue nada solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo

—en cuanto a colaborar podria ser yo mi padre ya es mayor y no me gustaría que algo le pasara

—no creó que haya inconveniente

—gracias por cierto como mendigo y millonario eres muy atractivo —dijo roja provocándole un sonrojo a el

Hasta aquí lo dejó nos leemos


End file.
